A Rising Nightmare
by Hartwood
Summary: To awake from a nightmare is easy. However, it's not as easy for Elsa when she lives it. The Nightmare King is coming, and he wants revenge.
1. The Princess

_Hi. This is something I've wanted to write ever since I saw Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen. _

* * *

Jack walked through the toy factory, taking in everything he could. Since the last time Jack came to North's toy factory, he didn't have much time to look around as he had wished. Jack wasn't going to let North take this opportunity away. The little elves—dressed in their red hats with a point that has a jingle bell at the top, covering their body all the way to the beginning of their legs, and toeless shoes—believed to be working, electrocuting each other as they pretend to be a Christmas tree. The Yetis, on the other hand, were actually working on the toys for Christmas that will be coming in one month.

Before Jack realized it, he was standing in front of North's door. Just as he was about to knock on the wooden door, it opened before him. North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth stood near the gigantic globe. Bright lights shone on parts of the globe, indicating that those were the children that still believed in the guardians.

"Jack," North chimed, walking up to the Winter Spirit, placed his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him towards the rest of the guardians. "Now, let us begin."

"Are we having an emergency guardian meeting or something? I thought it was just us, North." Jack was a bit confused. The last time something like this happened, Jack was told he was a Guardian. It was like that day was being repeated.

"It's not much as an emergency, but a meeting for a 'mission,'" Tooth said as her fairy helpers flew towards Jack with a look of complete happiness and something else Jack couldn't think of.

"Mission." When did guardians receive missions besides their original mission? "Are we helping out on Christmas?" Jack asked, opening his hand for Baby Tooth to land and hug his thumb. Jack smiled down at her. She looked a lot like Tooth; her green, blue, and purple feathers, her humming bird nose, and the yellow feather on top of her head. The only thing that was different about Baby Tooth was her right purple eye and left blue eye. "As long as I beat Bunny, I'm in." Jack smirked towards the seven foot grayish-blue fury Pooka—who shot a look of competition towards him.

"Not that." North pointed up. "The Man in the Moon has called for you." Jack looked up towards the open hole in the ceiling that showed the big white moon. "_You_ have a mission, Jack."

Jack looked back towards North. "I have a mission?" he asked as he pointed to himself. North nodded. "I thought making sure it was winter was my mission."

"No," North started, as he began to rub his big grey beard, "All of us were given a mission when we were first starting off as guardians. Now it is your turn to receive a mission—though it is a bit earlier than expected." He tapped his chin with his big finger.

"What am I supposed to do, make it snow in places it doesn't snow?" Jack watched as all the little fairies, even Baby Tooth, leave his side and fly towards Tooth.

North laughed. "No, your mission is to help a girl who is lost and scared."

"A girl?"

"Yes, a girl." North placed his big hand on Jack's shoulder. "She is the princess of Arendelle. You must help her." North pulled out his crystal ball. "Now, off you go."

Jack watched North whisper into the ball. "That's it?" he asked, watching North toss the ball in front of him. A portal opened, revealing snow and trees. "That's all you give me? You're not going to tell me what she needs help with, what she looks like, or what her name is?"

"That is all I can give you, Jack." North put both his hands on either side of Jack, lifting him from the ground. "You must figure out everything else for yourself."

"H-hey, wait a minute." But before Jack could say anything else, North threw Jack into the portal. Jack landed face first into the soft snow.

"Have fun, Mate," he heard Bunny call before everything went silent.

Jack lifted himself up, shaking his head and dusting himself from all the snow. "Have fun. Ha. You leave me on my own to figure out what I'm supposed to do. I've only been a guardian for twenty years!" Jack yelled to no one. He picked up his staff and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Jack took one jump and was high up in the air immediately. Far off in the distance were a small village and a huge castle. "Well," he said as he started to fly towards the village, "let's see who I'm supposed to help."

Jack landed at the entrance of the village. He watched the villagers walk and talk merrily. "Seems like a happy village. I guess it doesn't affect anyone else but her." Jack walked around, trying to get some hints on what the princess looked and sounded like.

But no matter how long Jack walked around, no one seemed to mention the princess at all. "Do they know she exists? Or maybe she's hated."

"Wow! You're Jack Frost!" Jack froze in place. Some one sees him? Jack turned around to face a small blond haired boy. He looked completely warm in his outfit. "It is you!"

Jack smiled, lowering himself to the boy's level. "You can see me." The little boy nodded, his green eyes shining. "I wish I could stay longer to talk, but I'm looking for someone. Can you help me?" The boy nodded happily again. "I'm looking for the princess. Do you know where she is?"

"Princess Anna! She lives in the big castle over there." The boy pointed behind Jack. "She's really nice and plays with us sometimes when she's in the village." The boy smiled, rubbing his red nose.

"Thanks, Kid." Jack stood back up, and used his staff to make snow. The little boy cheered as he ran around chasing his other friends in the snow.

Jack turned towards the direction the castle should be. "Guess I should find Princess Anna. I hope I can help her." Jack started towards the castle.


	2. The Princesses Sister

_Well here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Jack walked the halls of the castle. Every part of the castle he has been in looked the same; the hideous pink, orange, purple—whatever the color was—walls that had the same diamond and what looked like corn designs; the millions of doors and windows. This whole place is like a maze that Jack was starting to get annoyed with. He hasn't seen anyone in over an hour. Shouldn't there be many maids, butlers—anyone?

"Is everyone on vacation?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"No." A voice was heard from behind Jack, causing him to freeze in his place. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jack turned around to see two women wearing long oak green skirts with a hint of a bluish purple color at the bottom, and long sleeved buttoned up shirts—matching the color of their skirts—with a black bonnet walking towards him. "I thought she would be in her room, but Kai said she was roaming around," one told the other, both passing Jack as though—obviously—he weren't there.

"That Anna always disappearing when she is needed the most."

"Anna?" Jack smirked. "Found you." Jack started to wander around, thinking like a kid. If he couldn't find her as a guardian, he would find her with the mind of a kid.

ooo

There are no kids in the castle! How is it that over two hours of roaming, Jack has found no sign of a child? The more Jack continued to roam, the more Jack started to get irritated with his whole _mission_. He was about to call it quits. He was going to call it a day and have some fun for a while before starting again the next day.

But just as Jack was about to exit out an open window, a young girl came running down the hall. She was slender with a fair complexion. Taking a closer look at her as she passed him, he noticed her blue eyes, strawberry-blonde hair tied into a bun with a green ribbon attached to the back of her hair; he also noticed a bit of a white streak in her hair. She wore a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, a black satin laced necklace with a gold pendant, olive-and-light green skirt, and black flats.

"Princess Anna!" Jack watched as the strawberry-blonde stop in her tracks. "Where have you been?" He watched Anna as she turned around and looked past him. Jack followed her gaze to see another woman wearing the same green outfit he saw the previous women wear before.

"What is up with these people and the color green?" Jack shook his head.

"I was…" Anna's voice trailed off before she found the right words to say, "I was looking at the paintings. Do you know how boring it is to be alone all the time?"

Jack instantly turned his attention back to Anna. Did he find his mission? "Are you alone?"

"You are never alone. You have us, your parents, and the lovely people outside the castle."

"I know, and I am happy, but I want someone I can share my secrets with. I want someone to build a snowman with during the winter—I want someone close like Elsa and I—"

"Oh! I almost forgot to get the food tray from the—"

"I'll get it!" Anna yelled, interrupting the woman who smiled and nodded. And with that, Anna took off down the hall.

"Hey—wait!" Jack called, tailing after the excited teen.

ooo

"Where are you going?" Jack asked as he followed Anna up the long spiral stone stairs. Every little window they passed, Jack saw the townspeople getting smaller and smaller.

Anna reached a wooden door; a modern silver tray in front of it was on the floor. She picked up the tray and quietly knocked on the door. "Do you want anything else?" No response came from the other side of the door. "Are you asleep?" Silence. "Elsa?" Jack was curious if anyone _was_ on the other side of the door. Anna sighed and walked back down the stairs.

It would take Anna a while before she would meet the ground floor of the castle, so Jack would be able to see who this Elsa was. Flying out the small window that Jack was lucky enough to fit through, he flew around the tower until he met an open window.

He landed on the window sill. There was nothing in the room except for an empty desk, a wooden bookshelf, a floral chair next to it, and a bed with someone in it. Jack landed on the floor and made his way to the bed. He started to peer over the blue covers but could only see platinum blond hair.

The figure under the covers looked small. Like the person under it was in a ball. Was this girl Elsa that Anna was talking too? Anna wanted to be close to Elsa again?

"I thought she wanted someone around her age?" Jack said, leaning his head against his staff. "Do you hate being around people?"

The ball began to move. Jack took a step back, unsure if Elsa had heard. But the little girl that Jack thought she was turned out to be…not a little girl. He could see her legs stretch out and her sleeping face be revealed.

Elsa's blond hair in put up in a French braided bun, a piece of her hair going around at the top of her head. She had on grayish-pink eye shadow, and magenta lipstick. He stared at her for a while, finding the similarities between her and Anna.

"You two are related. Sisters maybe?" Jack whispered.

Her face scrunched up and opened her eyes, startling Jack. She sighed, sitting up in her bed for a few seconds before getting out of the bed and walking over towards the open window.

It was then Jack noticed that Elsa looked older than Anna. It also gave Jack a better vision of what Elsa truly looked like after seeing only her face. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, light teal gloves, and black flats.

"I don't understand why you would want to be up here all by yourself. It looks boring in here. I also don't understand why you would want to sleep during the day when there's snow and fun right outside these walls," Jack said, sitting on Elsa's wooden desk; his staff resting between his legs.

A knock came from the door drawing Elsa and Jack's attention toward it. "Princess Elsa?" an elderly man's voice said from the other side.

"Yes, Kai?" she said making her way towards the door.

"So you are a princess," he said, following her towards the door.

She opened the door revealing a short man wearing another ridiculous green outfit. A green coat with a brown vest underneath, green pants, black shoes, and a white...tie he assumed. He was bald—though the only hair was at the bottom of his head.

Kai smiled, bowing in her presence and said, "It's been a while. I am sorry I took so long to visit." Elsa shook her head. "Have you still decided to stay here instead of your old room?"

Jack watched Elsa's happy expression turn a bit sad. "I've stayed in this room for twelve years. I'll stay until I feel ready to face everyone."

Kai nodded. "Yes, Princess; although I do wish you would come out every now and then, it would bring some peace to Princess Anna, and the king and queen."

Jack remembered his main reason for being in Arendelle. "That's right, Anna." Jack slipped past Kai and ran down the stairs, hoping to find Anna.


	3. Stories

_Here is chapter three. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

"Are you asleep?" Silence. "Elsa?"

"Please go away, Anna," Elsa whispered from under her blue covers.

Elsa wanted Anna to forget all about her and move on.

No more sounds came from the other side of the door. Anna must have finally given up.

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep as she curled herself up into a ball. If she slept, she could pass the day without worry. But she wasn't feeling tired as she spread out her legs.

_Sleep. Just go to sleep._

But nothing was happening. She scrunched her face only to open them and sit up in her bed. She stared out the window to see the snowy mountains. She threw the covers off and brought her legs over the edge of the bed. She slipped on her black shoes and made her way towards the open window, and she looked down at the tiny townspeople. She missed being outside—to play in the snow and build a snowman.

Elsa sighed. All she ever wanted to do was control her powers so she can go back to her parents and live a normal life. But was that ever going to happen?

A knock came from the closed door. Was it Anna again? "Princess Elsa?" Kai's voice rang from behind the closed door.

Elsa felt delight rise through her body as she answered, "Yes, Kai?"

Elsa made her way towards the door and opened it before Kai could answer. He stood there looking older than Elsa could remember.

He smiled at her, his wrinkles around his mouth scrunching up. He bowed to her. "It's been a while. I am sorry I took so long to visit." Elsa shook her head. He's a busy man. "Have you still decided to stay here instead of your old room?"

Elsa felt sad as she thought of her old room and the fun she had being in there. "I've stayed in this room for twelve years. I'll stay until I feel ready to face everyone." She doesn't want to hurt Anna or her parents again. After the incident with Anna, she didn't want to burden her parents who were busy ruling the kingdom.

Kai nodded. "Yes, Princess; although I do wish you would come out every now and then, it would bring some peace to Princess Anna, and the king and queen."

Elsa sadly smiled. "I have to control this power before I can face them again. I-I don't want to hurt them anymore."

Kai nodded. "I understand, Princess. At least speak to your sister when she visits, it will put me at ease knowing you're not alone." Elsa nodded, but she couldn't promise him because of her feelings if she were to speak to her sister. "I will visit again soon, Princess." Kai bowed and walked back down the long steps.

Once he was out of sight, Elsa closed the door shut and pressed her forehead against the cool door. Her emotions were getting the best of her. She shut her eyes, thinking of something to distract herself as she slowly slid to her knees. Her eyes snapped open, head quickly turning towards the bookshelf across the room. Turning her body around, Elsa crawled towards the bookshelf. She sat on her knees once in front of the bookshelf, eyes scanning the list of books looking for something she hasn't read yet. And finally, she found one. It's red spine sticking out to her as she grabbed the hard covered book. Written in perfect cursive was the title "A Book of Fairy Tales."

Elsa got to her feet and made her way towards her desk, setting the book carefully on the desk as she sat down on her chair. She opened the book to see a picture of wildlife creatures roaming around the woods. She flipped the pages until she found the first page. She began to read.

**The story started off with a princess who was cursed by the wicked queen for her beauty—_typical_—and was told that her beauty will be shown to the world at night every full moon. Every day the princess lived as an ugly woman with no friends or love. The princess cried and cried each day when someone looked down on her and mocked her. **

Elsa stopped at a word that made her quiver. "She was called a monster," Elsa whispered, her hand trembling as she continued to read.

**But one day a handsome prince came into town from a neighboring kingdom and found the helpless princess crying. He asked the princess what was wrong, but the princess could not find her voice as she stared at his beauty. He smiled down at her and helped her to her feet. The prince asked the princess to show him around the kingdom and the princess shyly nodded. **

Elsa felt her heart start to pick up as she read the romance happen between the handsome prince and ugly princess. Elsa wanted this—to be loved for how hideous she truly was.

**And one night the prince was going to confess his feeling, but the wicked queen took the ugly princess and threw her away in the highest tower of the castle. The princess was locked away as the prince fought the wicked queen. The prince appeared before the princess and announced the end of the wicked queen. He walked up to the princess and kissed her.**

The prince kissed the princess with such passion that Elsa immediately closed the book, her face heating up, not wanting to continue any longer.

Elsa hadn't realized how long she had read that one story that the sun had set and the sky turned pink and orange.

She got up from her chair and made her way towards the window. Down below the townspeople were closing up shops and walking home, laughing and smiling. Elsa looked out back into the mountains, rested her elbow on the windowsill and chin in her palm.

"I wonder if I'll ever meet that happy ending like the princess did," Elsa whispered.

She closed the window and made her way towards her bed. Taking off her shoes, she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Before falling into a deep sleep, she whispered, "Good night, Anna, Mom and Dad."

Everything went dark as Elsa fell into a deep sleep only to dream about the prince she had read in the fairy tale.


	4. Insanity

_Well, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy and please note that I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Day after day, and night after night the same things would happen. Elsa would wake up, eat, stare out the window, read, try to talk to Anna, but fail, and go to sleep. Nothing ever changed since Elsa moved to her new room.

And today, once again, Elsa was leaning against the wooden door, waiting for the sound of footsteps to appear. And when they were heard, Elsa's heart began to race. She closed her eyes, imagining it was Anna, Kai, or her parents. She smiled.

But just as quickly as they had come, they disappeared. Elsa turned around and pressed her ear against the door, wanting to desperately hear the footsteps, but they were already gone. "Come back," she whispered, shutting her eyes.

A breeze flew in from the open window, hitting Elsa and causing her to shiver. She opened her eyes and stared out the open window. Maybe if she just…

Elsa walked towards the window and leaned out a bit to look down. It was a big drop. Would she be able to climb down and play amongst the children without hurting one? Or could she build a snowman outside the kingdom walls? Elsa lifted one foot over the windowsill and another cold gush of wind hit her a bit harder, causing her to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

She sighed. "Of course I can't climb down that way—even the wind is telling me no." She looked towards the door. "I can't go that way." Elsa leaned back to lie down but hit her head against the edge of her bed. She grabbed the back of her head, letting out a painful moan as she lied on her side. "What am I supposed to do?"

Was there anything for Elsa to do? She couldn't go outside because her powers are still out of control, her sister would see her if she were to go out the door. No matter how badly she wanted to go and play in the woods, climbing down will not do her justice. All Elsa wanted was a friend. Someone like—

"Someone like me," she barely whispered.

"I mean—I've been alone for three hundred years—how can you _want _to be alone for so long."

Elsa froze. Was someone outside her door? She instantly got up and crawled towards the door, pressing her ear against the wooden object. But she could hear nothing. Had they left already? Elsa reached for the doorknob and twisted it open. She peaked her head out the door and saw nothing—not a light from a candle or a shadow. She stood up and took several steps out, peaking around the corner to see if anyone was walking down.

Nothing.

Elsa walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She felt a bit perplexed. Was she hearing things? Was Elsa finally going mad? She shook her head and walked towards the window again.

"You even tried to jump out a window—you must be crazy or something."

This time Elsa for sure heard something. She turned around slowly and scanned her room, but found nothing. She lightly hit her cheeks. She was _not _going insane. She just might be tired. Maybe reading a good story before falling asleep will do Elsa some good. She walked over to her desk and opened the book she has been reading, but remember she finished it. She sighed, closing the book, picking it up, and started making her way towards her bookshelf. She placed it in an empty spot.

"I don't understand why she's trying so hard to be close to you. You're obviously having those moments teenagers go through when they want to be alone, yet you keep saying you want some sort of happy ending. I don't understand you."

Elsa shut her eyes. She was practically begging that she wasn't going insane as she slowly turned around and opened her eyes. No one was in the room. Why was this happening to her? Now all Elsa wanted was for someone to really be in her room.

There was a sigh, and Elsa froze. Right before her eyes a young man appeared; first his feet, then his legs, and then his whole body. His hair was white as snow, and eyes as blue and light as a gem. He wore a shirt that Elsa has only seen once when she went to another country—a blue hooded sweater, with bits of frost around his collar; trousers that looked bandaged with a lighter color from his knees and down; he had no shoes and had a shepherds staff in his right hand.

Elsa screamed stumbling backwards and hit the bookshelf behind her, causing several books to fall from their place and hit the floor; her scream startling the young man. She covered her eyes with her hands, shaking her head wildly.

"I'm imagining things—I'm going crazy," she said. She didn't want to believe that a random man appeared before her in her room. That would just be insane. Elsa peaked from behind her hands to see the young man staring at her in shock. She quickly covered her eyes again. "I'm dreaming this—please Elsa wake up!"

Elsa moved away from her bookshelf and started to pace around her room, hitting her cheeks and pinching her arms, hoping to wake up. But nothing was happening—she wasn't waking up. "Come on, Elsa, wake up!" But he was still there, and he was now making his way towards her. "S-stay away," she said, pointing at him.

"You can see me?" he asked her, his voice sounding like silk.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

But he ignored hers as he dropped his staff and walked up to her, grabbing her hands in his. He smiled happily. "_You_ can see me! Someone who is not a child can see me!"

"What are you talking about, and how did you get into my room? I never saw the door open."

But the young man ignored her questions again and turned his attention out the window. "She's leaving," he whispered. He turned his attention towards Elsa, back out the window and to Elsa again. "Damn. I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Leave your window open." With his foot, he slid it under his staff and kicked it up in his hands.

Leave her window open? Did he actually come in through her window? But how if she saw him magically appear before her eyes?

He made his way towards the open window and stood on the windowsill. He looked back towards her, saluted, and jumped out the window. Elsa gasped as she ran towards the window expecting to find him falling towards his death, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going insane," she told herself. "I am really going insane."


	5. The Winter Spirit

**I'm not going to lie-I sort of forgot about this fic. I was so busy trying to fix and write my other story that this one just escaped my mind. I'm sorry. I will be trying to manage two stories at the same time...this'll be fun. Anyways...it's been several months, has it not? **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. **

**Till next time. **

Elsa stared at the open window. She didn't sleep last time because of the weird encounter with the white haired man. Elsa wasn't even sure if he would actually appear through the window like he claimed—if she wasn't imagining it like she was telling herself. But they had touched hands—shouldn't that be a sign that he was real?

Footsteps were heard from the other side of the door. Elsa instantly got to her feet from her bed and quickly walked towards the door. She pressed her ear against the cool surface and listened to the sound of the footsteps. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds coming from outside the door. The footsteps had stopped and the sound of the tray was being picked up from the ground. Elsa sighed. It was someone coming up to take the tray away.

"Are you wishing I would come to the door?" a male voiced asked from behind Elsa causing her to jump. She turned around to find the white haired man sitting on her windowsill, his staff between his legs. "Not my style, Princess," he said nonchalantly.

He was actually back. He really came back. "How did you come in?" she asked.

"The same way I left yesterday," he told her, a casual tone in his silky voice.

"Am I imagining you?"

He shook his head. "Not imagining but believing."

"What are you?"

"A Winter Sprit."

"_Who_ are you?"

"Jack Frost."

The name sounded familiar. Elsa thought for a while, and then it hit her. When Elsa was younger, she would play outside and hear parents tell their children to come inside, for Jack Frost would come and bring snow, wind, and ice. Jack Frost was actually real? No, that can't be right.

"What did you mean," she began, walking towards the edge of her bed, "by believing?"

He lifted his fist in front of him and opened his palm. A single snowflake magically appeared and started to float around her room. Elsa stared at it with complete amazement and alarm. He was exactly like her. "People talk about me, yet they don't see me." That one snowflake exploded into hundreds of little ones, snowing down in Elsa's room. "But children can see me." Elsa turned her attention back to Jack. "Children who believe in me can see me, although it was quite shocking to see you looking right at me yesterday." He looked her up and down skeptically. "Why can you see me?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just wanted someone like me…" she trailed off. Then it hit her. She wanted to have someone to talk to just like her, and Jack suddenly appeared because of the powers he has. It wasn't because she believed in him—she didn't know he was real—but it was because of the one connection they had. But there was one thing Elsa wanted to ask. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a…mission," he said, scratching the back of his head. Elsa tilted her head to the side in confusion. Jack, seeing the confused Elsa, continued on, "I'm supposed to help Anna get closer to you."

"Anna?" Jack knew Anna? Anna needed help?

Jack nodded. "She misses her sister." Elsa looked away. "Although I think you're just going through a phase all teenagers go through." Elsa looked back a Jack with a puzzled look. "Just wanting to be alone and talk to no one—I've seen many kids go through it."

"Oh." Elsa wishes it were just that, but because of what she posses, and what she did to Anna, she doesn't want to be anywhere near Anna or anyone.

"Well"—Jack got to his feet and stood on the windowsill—"seems like it's time for me to go. You should get some rest. You look dead." Jack saluted Elsa and jumped out the window.

Elsa felt numb. Was Anna really lonely? Elsa hugged herself and shook her head. "Control yourself, Elsa" she whispered. "Anna won't be lonely once you control this power."

That was all Elsa needed to do. All she had to do was control her powers and Elsa can be with her family once again—build snowmen and play with the snow.

Elsa looked out the window and hadn't realized what happened to the sun, but it was already night time.

Elsa walked towards her door and opened it. Maybe if she walked down to the ground floor she could see Anna walking around or anyone for that matter. All Elsa wanted to do was apologize for being…everything. Elsa started down the steps. Each step felt like forever, but it was her slow pace that was taking so long. Her body did not want to fully reach the last step, but her mind was contemplating the decisions she was going to make.

Elsa didn't know what she wanted.

Elsa never knew what she truly wanted.

She sat down on a step, realizing that she only made it a quarter ways from her own room. She hugged herself as she rested her head against the cold stone wall. Elsa started to count.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three. _

Elsa laughed. "I met Jack Frost." She closed her eyes. "I really am going insane."

Elsa fell asleep on the cold steps outside her lonely room.


	6. Fun

_Hello. _

_Here is chapter six. Since I am now back in school, I will try and post a new chapter every Saturday. _

_Let's hope for the best. _

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen._

* * *

Elsa always felt anxious when Jack didn't show up from time to time. When he didn't appear, she would always let her mind wander to thoughts of Jack never liking her. And not just like today—when Elsa woke up, Jack had not visited the entire day.

She sat at her desk, her back turned away from the open window, trying to focus her attention on the book in front of her. But that anxious feeling of Jack not showing up again for the third time in a row continued to pick on poor Elsa.

Elsa's head slowly turned towards the closed door. She looked back towards her book then back to the door. She bit her lower lip as she stood up from her seat and walked over towards the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door slightly open. Sticking her head out the door Elsa saw no one in front of the door and heard to footsteps coming up. She opened the door a bit more and slipped out of her room. She quietly walked down the stone steps, each step taken with caution. Elsa had only made it halfway down the flight of stairs until she heard footsteps and voices coming up.

Elsa quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. She quietly closed the door behind her, her back pressed up against the wall and her breathing uneven. She slid down and sat leaning against her wooden door. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. She had never felt frightened about someone coming towards her room, but the sound of footsteps and voices frightened her. What if it were her parents or Anna? She wasn't ready to face them. Not just yet.

A quiet chuckle alerted Elsa. Her eyes snapped open as she watched Jack sit back on the windowsill. "You look frightened, Princess," Jack said imperturbably, leaning his head against his staff.

Elsa shook her head turning to her side and pressing her ear against the wooden door listening to the sound of footsteps pick up the tray and walk back down the flight of stairs. The footsteps were gone. Elsa sighed. She turned her attention back to Jack, who had not moved from his spot on the windowsill.

"Long time no see, Princess." Jack waved his hand once. He looked so calm compared to Elsa who felt so happy to see him. She wasn't alone again. "You look like you were about to leave." Elsa looked at Jack quizzically. He pointed to the door she was leaning on. "On my way up, I saw you going down but stopped halfway and ran back up. Seems like you want to leave, but you're afraid."

Elsa looked at the wooden door. Did she want to leave? Why _did_ Elsa walk down the steps? Elsa didn't have an answer to her questions.

She turned her attention back to Jack, who was now in front of her kneeling down. She leaned back against the door, feeling a bit startled by how close he was. He motioned towards the open window he had come from. "Let's go have some fun."

Elsa shook her head. "I can't leave," she whispered, hoping the person walking down the steps didn't hear her.

"Sure you can." Jack stood up and extended his hand towards her. "You don't have to go down the stairs—you can go out the window—but you have to go outside." Elsa shook her head. As badly as she wanted to go outside, she couldn't. She cannot let people see her. She's hidden herself so well! "Okay," Jack said. "I guess I'll just go." Jack made his way towards the open window and grabbed his wooden staff.

Elsa got to her feet. "Where are you going?" She could feel the panic in her voice as she watched him place one foot on the windowsill.

He looked back at her. "I'm known for having fun, Princess. So are you coming, or not?" Should Elsa go with him? She was afraid that if she didn't, he would leave again. "Very well," Jack said again, turning back towards the window.

"I-I'll go!" she called to him, taking several more steps towards his direction.

Jack stopped again, turning his attention towards her, and smirked. "Which way will you go?" Elsa pointed towards the wooden door. Jack nodded. "I'll see you at the bottom." And with that, Jack jumped out the window.

Elsa sighed. Maybe letting him go would have been better.

Elsa walked up to her door and listened. There were no sounds of footsteps or anything for that matter on the other side. She opened the wooden door slowly. Elsa stepped out of her comfort zone and closed the door behind her.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself.

Slowly, but quietly, Elsa walked down the stone steps. She took each step with caution. When Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs, she peaked around the corner that revealed a long hallway. The hallways were empty and eerily quiet.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself again, taking one stop out from behind the corner.

The next step came and the other; eventually, Elsa was halfway down the long hallway. She felt scared and excitement course through her body.

What if she got caught?

All she needed to do was get outside the castle walls and into the village. From there, Elsa would find it to be much easier to sneak past all the citizens. If only she were fast and quiet enough to get past all the maids and butlers in this vast castle.

It was then Elsa heard voice from down the hallway. She froze in place, panic rising throughout her body as her body shook with fear. Elsa needed to find an exit fast. She noticed the open window and instantly ran towards it. She could not be seen!

But what Elsa failed to remember, as she threw herself out the window, was that her floor was fifteen feet high. It was too late, though. Elsa was already falling, and she knew that there was not enough snow to break her fall.

Elsa could hear the sound of ice cracking and felt her body hit something softly. She had stopped falling and was now sliding down. She could see ice form under her as she followed its movement downward then up. The ice stopped forming and Elsa flew into the air, falling back towards the ground.

She shut her eyes ready to hit the ground with force. But Elsa didn't hit the ground. What Elsa felt was a pair of hands under her legs and on her back. She opened her eyes only to meet them to a pair of light blue ones. Those gems belong to Jack.

Jack sighed. "I know I threatened to leave, but I didn't think you'd miss me that much to jump out a window, Princess."

Elsa felt her face go hot as she pushed herself off of Jack. "I-it's not that," she said, bringing her hands to her chest, looking away. "I-I heard someone coming, and I didn't want to be seen." Elsa began to squirm. "I forgot how high off the ground that floor was." The last sentence was nothing but a whisper.

"Well come on, Princess, the way to not be seen is that way," Jack said, walking away.

Elsa quickly followed behind.


	7. Questions

_Another chapter is finally here~_

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs—they are much appreciated. _

_Jack is slow. We all know it. Just give him some time—he'll come around._

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen_

* * *

"Why are you running?" Elsa could hear Jack call from behind her.

"I don't know," she answered, but she didn't stop running.

Elsa continued to run through the forest as fast as she could. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breaths were coming out short.

Once Elsa had taken one step past the village gates, she broke into a sprint. She didn't want to stop running—she wouldn't allow it.

This was her first time in so long being outside her own room.

Elsa wanted to see it all.

She wanted to get away from her enclosed space and _live_.

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks.

Her ears rang as she gasped for air.

It was cold from the obvious white puffs of smoke coming from her mouth, but she wasn't fazed by it.

She knew why she was running so fast. Elsa knew why she didn't want to stop running. It wasn't because she was free from her prison. Elsa was running from her problems—she was running from all the suffering she put herself and her family through. Elsa wasn't going to take responsibility for what she has done. Elsa didn't want to.

Elsa was running away.

"Finally wore out, Princess?" Jack said sounding and looking as though he wasn't remotely tired.

Elsa turned around and quickly walked back towards the castle. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that once she was outside her protection zone, she wouldn't have control over what she would do. This was a perfect example.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Back," she simply replied.

"That's it? You've spent the whole time running only to turn back?" Elsa ignored his comment and continued back towards the village. "What about Anna?" he called, causing Elsa to stop. "How am I supposed to help Anna if you won't let me understand the problem first?"

Elsa turned to face Jack. "I don't know the problem either," she told him, feeling her chest tighten.

Jack gave no expression. "Then we'll have to figure out what it is."

OoO

Elsa sat on the snowy ground patting her gloved hands against a pile of snow she created. After several minutes of patting, Elsa had finally created a ball for the base of the snowman. Elsa turned to the side and began to create a new pile of snow.

"Is this what you're going to do all day, build a snowman?" Elsa didn't look up at Jack as she lifted the second ball of snow and place it on top of the bigger snowball. She heard Jack sigh and from under Elsa the ground lightly shook before dozens of snowmen surrounded her, but Elsa paid no attention to the other snowmen, she only wanted to focus on the snowman in front of her. Jack sighed again and the dozens of snowmen collapsed into piles of snow.

Elsa continued to focus on her snowman.

"Princess." Jack's voice was coming from beside her. Elsa turned her attention away from the snowman and turned her head to her right only to be several inches away from Jack. She sucked in her breath and stayed completely still. Jack was so close Elsa could see his light blue eyes more clearly. She could see herself in them. Elsa's heart began to beat rapidly as her face grew hot. "Are you going to answer my questions?" he asked.

Elsa felt his cool breath hit her face like a cool breeze, but Jack had no scent. Everyone had a certain scent they carried. Elsa could remember Anna always smelled like strawberries, and her parents always smelled like a spring day. Somehow Jack didn't carry a scent.

"Only if you answer mine," she managed to answer after regaining her breath.

She watched as Jack's eyes move from her eyes to her lips, her chin, or her…chest? Elsa didn't move or feel sure if she should have been offended, but Jacks' eyes met hers after a second of leaving them.

"Deal," he said then stood up from his crouched position. Elsa turned her attention back to her snowman hoping Jack did not notice her flushed face. "Do you hate Anna?"

The question caught Elsa off guard as her hands accidentally caused a dent in the snowman's head. Elsa instantly stood up and faced Jack. "Of course I don't!" she said with her hands in fists at her sides.

Jack gave no expression as he said, "Just making sure." Elsa looked away a bit embarrassed. "Your turn," he said.

Elsa looked back at him. What did she want to ask him? After a minute of thinking, Elsa asked, "How old are you?" Elsa wanted to hit herself. What kind of question was that? While Jack was asking a reasonable question, Elsa was asking a stupid question like age differences.

Jack chuckled. "You want my age before I died, or how long I've been a Winter Spirit?" Jack had died? He once lived on this earth before being taken away from friends and family? What kind of cruel world would take away such a young person from a life he has yet fulfilled? Elsa felt a cool touch on her nose. Elsa came back from her daze to notice Jack's finger on her nose. "Which one, Princess?"

"You died?" Elsa asked, ignoring his question.

"You can't ask another question if I haven't answered the previous one," he countered, removing his cool finger from her nose.

"Both?" she whispered.

"I was seventeen when I died—"

Elsa looked away and whispered, "You're younger." Even though the age difference was only by a year, Elsa still didn't like the age difference.

"Well you can't really say I'm younger since I'm three hundred and seventeen years older than you. Technically." Jack shrugged. Before Elsa could counter his comment, Jack's head jerked to the side. He stared out into the woods in silence. "Damn," he whispered. Elsa followed his intense gaze.

There was nothing in her sight. What was Jack so alert about? Was something coming for them?

Elsa felt a hand wrap around her gloved ones. She looked down to see Jack's free hand holding hers. Elsa looked up at Jack. He was staring right back at her. "Sorry, Princess. You might want to hold on tight." Before Elsa could ask anything, the sound of wolves growling filled her ears.

Jack jumped into the sky, brining Elsa along with him. Elsa couldn't find her voice to even scream. Jack let her hand go and Elsa flew slightly higher than Jack before falling back into his arms.

Elsa's hands were on Jack's forearm and chest while his free arm was around her waist. This was her first time having so much physical contact with a male in her entire life. Elsa could feel her heart beat faster than it had ever beaten before. Her face felt hot as she stared wide eyed at Jack. This was also the first time Elsa had ever seen Jack, fly—or float in mid-air for that matter.

"Guess I should get you back," he said, bringing Elsa closer and taking off towards her castle.

* * *

_Adorbs. _

_Have a little cute moment and the whole world is happy. At least I am._

_The next chapter should be out next Saturday. _


	8. Letting Go

_I'm late but my aunt gave birth to my new baby cousin, so here it is today._

_Anyone else watching Once Upon a Time? Frozen is now a part of the show. I'm a bit excited._

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Elsa stared out her window letting her mind wander a few days back. Her heart began to race as she thought of Jack holding her in his arms as he flew her back to her "loving" room.

Elsa rapidly shook her head.

Jack had only been gone for three days and Elsa already misses him.

Elsa then realized that she was growing feelings for a man that died three hundred years ago. Well technically Jack was still alive—she felt his heart beat. Elsa shouldn't be thinking of this right now. Jack wasn't here for Elsa to begin with.

He was here for Anna. Poor, lonely Anna.

What could Elsa do to help Jack with Anna? Could Anna also see Jack like Elsa could? What Elsa needed to do was work harder on controlling her powers. If she can work on being in control, then she can go back to her old room and out of this cell.

"Daydreaming again, Princess?" a male voice interrupted Elsa in her thoughts. Elsa blinked several times before turning her attention towards the direction where the voice had come from. Sitting on her desk was Jack, his staff between his legs as he rested his head against it.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming," she mumbled as she walked towards her bookshelf. Elsa occupied herself with looking for no book in particular. She had read each one dozens of times that she could combine them and create something better.

"Whatever you say." There was silence in the air for a moment before Jack spoke again. "Do you want to go outside and build a snowman?"

Jack's question caught Elsa off guard.

She turned her attention away from the already read books and towards Jack. "What?" she asked, suddenly thinking of Anna and her numerous questions of wanting to build a snowman.

"I remembered Anna always wanting to build snowmen, and when I took you outside you spent the whole time building snowmen. You two have a connection with each other through snowmen. I figured that if I get you to start building, something would come to mind as to why you're so distant. It's a start." Jack shrugged in his usual callous manner.

Elsa was a bit hesitant to answer Jack's question, but in order to help Anna, Elsa must try in order to be of some help. Elsa only nodded to Jack's question.

Jack smirked before standing up on her desk and ever so lightly jumps to the windowsill. He turned back to Elsa. "Meet you at the gate," he said before jumping into the winter sky.

Was he not going to take her with him? Must she sneak out by herself once again? Jack was such a…a…a child!

Elsa let out a defeated sigh before going to the wooden door and pressing her ear against it. She stayed quiet as she listened for footsteps. There was no sound coming from the long staircase. No one was coming up or down.

Quietly as she could, Elsa opened the door and slowly looked out. There were no food trays in front of her door. Thankfully for Elsa, food shouldn't be coming to her door for another three hours. Living in isolation and having nothing to do, Elsa could give a detailed list of times when meals were coming and what was happening in the kingdom.

Elsa slowly descended the steps as quiet as she possibly could. She was on high alert for any signs of someone suddenly coming up the steps. One of her hands glided across the stone wall to keep her balance. She was very clumsy when going down these steps with a dress. She found balance with one hand on the wall and the other holding her dress up. It seemed easier.

Elsa had finally reached the long hallway when she felt a sudden sting on her right hand. She winced at the pain and looked down at her hand. The gloves she always wore to keep her powers in check—one was now ripped revealing a gash on the palm of her hand. She looked back at the door frame made of stone and wondered what exactly cut her. Could there be a sharp stone in the line of many? Elsa was about to look when she felt a trickle of blood slide down her wrist.

She looked back towards her hand and decided it was best to wrap her hand before finding the cruel object. She removed her blood soaked gloved and let it fall to the floor. With her teeth she bit the tip of her other glove and removed it from her left hand. Elsa stared at the situation she was in. How was she going to tie her other glove to her right hand?

Elsa took several steps forward contemplating what she should do before she heard her name being called. She froze in place before slowly looking up to see one of the maids. The glove in her mouth dropped as her eyes widened with fear.

"Princess Elsa what are you doing?" the young woman asked. Elsa did not have time to register who the woman was as she took several steps back. The young woman took several steps forward. "Princess—"

"Stay back!" Elsa yelled, panic oh-so obvious in her voice as she held up her hands to stop the woman from moving any further. Elsa was about to make a run for her room when she heard a door being opened from behind. Someone else was coming out of a room. Elsa was stuck between the young woman and a stranger.

"Princess, what is wrong?" the young woman asked taking more steps forward.

Elsa was beginning to panic as she held her hands up higher. "Stay back!" It was too late, though. Elsa felt her hands go cold as sharp ice appear in front of the young woman. She fell backwards, her eyes wide with fear. The person behind Elsa gasped. She felt as though her heart had stopped beating as she brought her hands to her chest. "I-I'm sorry," she barely said as she ran past the woman on the floor.

Elsa ignored everyone who called for her as she ran down the grand staircase and out the castle doors. How could she have left her room? Elsa knew she wasn't ready to see anyone, and yet she walked right outside into plain view! She was so stupid!

Stupid, stupid, stupid—

Elsa hit something hard and fell to the snowy ground. Elsa rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands as she began to cry. She felt a firm hand grab her forearm and bring her to her feet.

"You okay, Princess?" It was Jack.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered as she continued to wipe away her tears. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Hurt who? Anna?"

"I just wanted to hide, why is that so hard?" Elsa whimpered.

"Princess, what are you talking—"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of hiding and waiting!" Elsa removed her hands from her red eyes and walked up the mountain hill. Why did it have to be her that has to hide? Why did _she _have to be afraid every day? Elsa laughed dryly. "A kingdom of isolation—I _belong _here, not them. Yet I hide in the highest part of the castle. 'Don't let them in, don't let them see' they said. Hiding in an isolated room solved that answer, and _I _suggested it! 'Be the good girl you always have to be—conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know' I'm not some emotionless doll. It's not easy." Elsa turned around to look at the distant castle. "Well now they know, and I don't care what they're going to say. I've tried my best to stop this, but I can't."

Elsa turned around and continued up the mountain. She wanted to get as far away as possible. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me. I should have left when I had the chance the first time. I'm never going back." The cool wind blew harder as Elsa climbed higher and higher up the mountain. She unclipped her cape letting it float away by the wind. "That perfect girl everyone once saw me as is gone!" Elsa pulled her hair tie out from her bun and threw it, letting her French braid fall. She ran her hands through her hair as she went to her knees, putting her hands on the cool snow. "I'm tired of feeling miserable and keeping everything inside. What happened in the past is now in the past; it's time to see what I can finally do. If people are going to create a storm then let them rage."

Elsa didn't know what she was doing—she didn't care. She wasn't going to live in that castle anymore. She was going to make a new one where she could live in peace. She wasn't going to look like the same scared Elsa people in the castle knew her as. She was going to become a brave Elsa who wasn't afraid anymore. She was finally free.

Elsa stopped all together as she breathed deeply. Her hands that were once in snow were now on top of smooth ice, and her once teal dress sleeves were now blue. Elsa stood up and looked down at her now blue dress with a knee-high slit revealing her right leg. Her once black slippers were now heels, and black cape was a longer ice-like cape with big snowflakes. Her dress shined as though it were made out of ice.

She looked away from herself and at her surroundings. Above her was a chandelier made out of ice. Everything around her was made out of ice, from the floors to the pillars to the ceiling itself. Is this what she could do this whole time? Create such beauty? Elsa continued to look around in amazement until she met eyes with a pair of blue gems.

Jack stood on the balcony looking a bit shocked at what he had seen. Elsa had forgotten he was with her the whole time. Was he going to leave her, too? Did he hate her now?

The silent tension between them made Elsa nervous. Jack stared at her a bit more before opening his mouth. "What are you?"

* * *

_I'm not going to lie; this was the hardest chapter I had to write because I didn't want to make this into a singing fanfic. I tried to use some pieces from the song "Let It Go," and it was really hard to not make it sound so cheesy. I still feel like it is cheesy, but I tried my best. _

_I also decided to give Jack a beating heart since Rise of the Guardians never mentioned it. _

_See you next week. _


	9. Containment

_Woo, chapter nine is here. _

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. _

* * *

Elsa's heart was beating too fast. Jack had seen everything, and now he was staring at her straight faced as though she was normal! Jack was normal because children _believed_ in him. Elsa wasn't normal—she was a monster.

Elsa should say something. She should tell Jack _something _because the silence is killing her! And just as Elsa was about to speak, two unknown creatures appeared from behind Jack. They were beyond taller than Jack and had long white and brown hairs covering their whole body. They paid no attention to Elsa as one grabbed Jack by his hood and lifted him off the ground.

Jack dropped his staff in surprise. "Hey," he started as he began to twist and turn trying to break free from the creature's clutch, "Are we doing this _again_?" The other creature opened a red sack and held it in front of Jack. "Seriously, you're going to put me in there? Have we not talked about this—" The creature dropped Jack into the red sack while the other picked up Jack's wooden staff. Elsa watched as the sack was lifted off the ground and a snow globe was tossed to the floor. The snow globe didn't break but turn into a spiraling object into the air. They threw the still struggling Jack into the object before following after.

Elsa stared in disbelief. They just disappeared? What happened? What were those things? Elsa shook her head. "I'm going mad," she said. Elsa's eyes moved away from spot where the flying object was and towards the spot where Jack once stood. The open doors that led to the balcony gave a beautiful view. With the sun still shining, Elsa could see nothing but the snow covered mountains. It was as though she were staring at a painting. It was a sort of beauty Elsa could never see from her bedroom window. Maybe living in an isolated castle would be a lot better than living in a kingdom of isolation.

A low nickering sound came from behind Elsa causing her to go still. Her heart began to quicken as she ever so slowly turned around. Standing in the icy doorway was to black horses, but they weren't exactly horses. They were made of sand. They looked frightening. The way their main and tail moved in the air like smoke and golden eyes staring straight at Elsa made her uneasy.

They separated from each other to surround the blond. She brought up her hands as they followed the movements of the two horses. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two as they stopped on both sides of her. There was a low growl before they charged. Elsa only had seconds to react as she jumped backwards and watched as the two almost collide with each other.

She gave the horses no time to react before she pointed her palms to the ground and brought up sharpened ice up and towards the horses. But to her dismay they were just as quick as Elsa as they separated from each other and ran up the walls. Elsa shot knife-like ice after ice towards the running horses as they ran the walls in circles. She saw an opportunity as she shot a sharpened ice towards one of the horses, but what she did not expect was the horse to quickly move out of the way and the ice to bounce off the wall and hit the chandelier.

There was a low cracking sound before sudden snaps occurred as Elsa watched the chandelier fall towards her. Elsa grabbed her dress in her hands as she ran straight towards the balcony as quickly as she could. Behind her she could hear the chandelier break like glass as pieces of ice slid past her. Elsa wasn't quick enough, though, as she lost her footing. She fell forward, her head hitting the ground with a loud _thud, _and sliding across the ground. Everything went black for the blond.

Everything was come and go as her ears rang. She was once looking at the snowy mountain and was now looking at the ceiling move. Her head was throbbing as she slowly blinked and tried to refocus on her surroundings. Elsa was slowly bringing herself back to reality. After a while, she was fully aware of what was happening. She noticed in the reflection of a broken piece of ice that she was being dragged by one of the horses by her cape. Elsa began to panic.

Where were they going to take her? How was she going to get out of this situation?

Elsa then remembered that she made this dress out of ice, so that would mean it wouldn't be that hard to remove bits and pieces with ice. Elsa brought her hands up to her cape and tried her best to have the cape vanish into nothing but fallen snow. Elsa was such in a panic that she messed up the first two times. She breathed in deeply and tried one last time. The cool material disappeared from her grasps.

The blond quickly got up from the ground feeling dizzy as she stumbled for a second before regaining her balance and looked at the two horses. "I-I don't know what you want, but I'm not going with you," she forced herself to say as she took off her shoes and threw them at the two horses. "G-go away!" The horses did not move even when she threw her shoes at them.

They came towards Elsa again. With each step the horses took forward, Elsa to two steps back. A sudden gush of wind hit Elsa then the sound of something being sucked in came from next to her. Elsa turned her attention to the sound to see the same spiraling object appear again with Jack coming out of it. She didn't have time to understand what happened as Jack took hold of her wrist and threw her straight towards the spiraling object.

Elsa felt dizziness for a short second before hitting the ground. She kept her eyes shut closed as she waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Is she okay?" a woman asked from behind her.

Elsa's eyes shot open as she instantly got to her feet to meet four pairs of unfamiliar eyes. Elsa wasn't in her castle—or anywhere familiar for that matter. Panic filled Elsa's thoughts as she stumbled backwards before hitting something. The familiar sound of ice filled her ears as she turned around to see ice cover a bookshelf. Elsa staggered back and instantly stopped to face the unfamiliar faces that were walking towards her.

"S-stay back!" she yelled. "Please, I-I don't want to hurt you." They looked more concerned than frightened which scared Elsa even more. The sound of something wooden hit the floor caught Elsa's attention. She turned her frightened gaze away from the four and towards the source of the sound, only to see Jack walking towards her. Elsa brought her hands to her chest. "S-stay right there!" she warned, but Jack did not listen. "I don't want to hurt you, Jack. Please s-stop." But Jack was already in front of her grabbing her hands in his.

"Sorry, Princess," Jack started, keeping their hands between their chests, "I'm going to need you to calm down." Elsa could practically _hear _her heart beat as she stared straight into the familiar blue gems.

"I might hurt you," she whispered, barely audible for Jack to hear.

"Can't hurt someone with ice who already controls it."

"You Elsa of Arendelle?" a man asked, causing Elsa to turn her attention away from Jack and towards the unfamiliar faces.

"How did you know?" she asked, her eyes scanning all four of them.

A big man with white hair and a long white beard and mustache smiled. He wore a red shirt with his sleeved slightly rolled up revealing ink writings on both arms. His right arm read naughty while his left arm read nice. He had a thick checkered—what Elsa would assume—belt around his waist with all sorts of colors that held his black pants up. "Good, find right girl." He had a thick Russian accent. "You once asked for help. Took while, but I did it." He walked up to Elsa holding out a silver necklace with a bright snowflake at the end of the chain.

Elsa stared at its beauty in awe as she felt Jack's hands leave hers before grabbing the necklace from the big man. Elsa watched as Jack lean towards her to put the necklace on. She could feel his skin touch hers causing her face to heat up. Thankfully Jack had clipped the necklace together and moved away from the blushing blond as quickly as he had made contact with her.

"What does it do?" Jack asked as Elsa looked down at the tiny object.

"Keep power contained. Won't cause problem if scared," he said, pointing to the frozen bookshelf just as Elsa looked up at him to follow his gaze.

"I-I won't hurt anyone?" Elsa couldn't help but ask. The big man shook his head causing Elsa to feel relieved. It was as though a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"But if taken off, no use."

"Thank you," Elsa said as the man smiled. He wasn't as frightening as the horses were. He seemed very jolly.

"Wow, Mate, can't believe you failed your mission the second it started." A big rabbit with green eyes appeared next to the big man. The rabbit had grayish-blue fur with markings on its forehead and shoulders. It wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with some sort of curved weapon in its pocket, and leather wrappings on its feet.

"Well if you told me there was more than one princess—or if Princess here answered my questions—we wouldn't be in this situation," Jack said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"We are only allowed to tell you so much." A woman appeared on the other side of the big man. She had the appearance of a human and hummingbird with beautiful violet eyes. She was covered in a mixture of blue, green, and yellow feathers from head to toe. She had gold-like bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Her wings were hard to see as she floated in mid air.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack mumbled. Elsa felt his hand on her back. She turned her attention towards him and away from the strange trio. "Let's get you cleaned up, Princess. You look like you just came out of battle." He led her away from the group, picking up his staff on the way, and into another room that had nothing but chairs of all types. Small, big, short and long.

Elsa sat on a single chair while Jack sat on the other in front of her. She watched as Jack set his staff down and pick up a wooden box from the floor. He opened it and pulled out a damp white cloth before setting the box back down. He turned his attention back to Elsa, placing the damp cloth on her cheek. Elsa winced in pain. After several minutes of cleaning her cheek, Jack now moved his attention to her palm that was still bleeding after hours of being cut to begin with.

"I'm a little disappointed you didn't tell me what you could do," Jack suddenly said, catching Elsa in surprise.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered.

Jack glanced up at her before focusing back on her hand. "I already said you can't hurt me."

* * *

_I've come to a realization that I cannot write fighting scenes. They are too freaking hard. I think this chapter was harder than the previous one. Sigh…I need more practice. _

_Anyways, I absolutely love writing all these cute scenes between Elsa and Jack—it makes me giggle. _

_Also after watching Rise of the Guardians, I tried my best to keep North's broken English. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. _

_Till next time~_


	10. The Guardians

_American Dad. The best show to watch when you're looking for an inspiration. _

_Ha._

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen_

* * *

After Jack had bandaged up Elsa's hand and made sure she had no other cuts on her, he led her through the confusing place and into a vast open room where the unfamiliar faces were once again. Elsa wanted to take her time to look at the far off wall full of books, the four huge pillars that went all the way up or the big fireplace with a picture hanging above it. However, the only thing keeping Elsa from admiring the strange place were the strange people.

Elsa felt uneasy being alone in a confusing place with unfamiliar people.

"Okay," Jack started as he oh-so casually jumped from Elsa's side and towards the big windowsill next to the fire place, where he set his staff against the wall and dangled one leg off the ledge and the other brought up so he could rest his arm on his knee, "Shall we start off with introductions?"

"Elsa of Arendelle, not little girl. Strange she can see us," the big man in red said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is that?"

Elsa wondered why she could see a man who is big beyond normal size; a flying fairy; a tiny man who was pure gold; a bunny that could talk and was way too tall; and a teenager who died three hundred years ago with white hair and had powers like her. Elsa must be dreaming to see all this _and _see two horses made out of sand that almost killed her today. Elsa was hoping she was dreaming, or she must be going insane after being cooped up in her room for so long.

Elsa took a second to realize they were waiting for her to answer. Taking a deep breath Elsa finally answered, "I-I guess it's because after being alone for so long, I just wanted to meet someone just like me. When Jack appeared, I-I guess I would believe anything I see." Elsa was silent for a second before speaking again, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Princess, you're fully awake," Jack called from his seat by the window.

"Let me introduce," the big man in red said as he pointed to himself. "I am Santa Clause, but call me North. He—" North pointed to the big bunny leaning against a pillar—"is Easter bunny." The Easter bunny gave Elsa an acknowledgement nod. "This is Tooth fairy," North said pointing to the flying fairy next to him. "And he is—" North looked around for a second before pointing to the gold man behind him fast asleep while floating in mid-air. "—Sand man. Sandy wake up!" Startled by North's yell, Sandy landed on his feet and opened his eyes slowly. His gold eyes met Elsa's and waved, giving a warm smile.

Elsa stood in silence for a while as she took in the fact that she met Santa Clause, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, and the sand man. Elsa knew she had lost all sanity.

"Hello, Elsa." The tooth fairy was suddenly in her face. She smiled happily as she looked at the confused blond. "I'm the tooth fairy, but you can call me Tooth." Elsa slowly nodded. "I've heard a lot about you and your teeth!" The fairy said in excitement, causing Elsa to slightly tilt her head to the side in even more confusion. "When I collected your teeth, they were as bright and white as Jack's, like snow. May I?" Before Elsa could do or say anything, Tooth was already opening her mouth to look at her teeth. "They're beautiful," Tooth said after taking a quick look and removing her hands from Elsa's mouth. "Just like before." Tooth smiled before returning back to North's side. The little fairies that looked exactly like Tooth, though, continued to swarm around Elsa staring at her in awe. Tooth cleared her throat. "Ladies," she said, and the little fairies flew back to Tooth's side.

"Now why exactly did you bring her here, Jack?" the Easter bunny—with an Australian accent—asked.

"Because when I got back to the castle there were Nightmares."

All their attentions were now turned on Jack. Elsa wasn't sure what was going on, but she was glad they weren't focused on her anymore.

"Nightmares?" North asked sounding a bit alarmed. Jack nodded. "Okay, Guardian meeting." North turned back around and looked past Elsa. "Keep company for while," he said to whomever was behind her. Elsa turned around to see who North was talking to only to meet white fur. Elsa took several steps back to look up at the big creature she saw take Jack back at the castle. "Don't worry, yeti safe," North said from behind Elsa.

The brown and white yeti extended its hand. Elsa was cautious at first, but she slowly placed her hand in his. The yeti's hand was a lot bigger compared to her own. Elsa took one last look at North, who only smiled, before looking ahead and following the big yeti.

Elsa followed the yeti down the walkway passing the endless wall of books. Her fingers itched to browse through them and read every single one. Being alone for so long Elsa only had time to read every book possible. She knew a lot about the world outside her room.

To Elsa's relief they reached a flight of wooden stairs. The yeti began to descend with Elsa in tow. As she reached the second flight that led to the floor below, Elsa had barely recognized the huge globe with glowing lights on different countries in the center of the whole building. She wanted to ask what it was, but she was pretty sure the yeti wouldn't understand or answer her.

She had reached the floor to see a lot more yetis than Elsa had even imagined. They were working at different tables with all sorts of objects. From castles to objects with wings—it was all fascinating, but what was even more amazing was the fact that there was ice objects that was set as an example. Elsa assumed at least. There were things running across the floors—things flying in the air. It was all so magical for the young blond.

The yeti stopped in front of some small round leather like object that was being held up from the ground by two metal poles. The yeti stared at her for a second before speaking an unknown language to Elsa. She stared back in utter confusion. The brown and white yeti pointed to Elsa then towards the leather-like object.

"You want me to stand on it?" Elsa pointed at herself. The yeti nodded as he continued to point at it. Elsa slowly walked over to the object, picking up her dress in her hands, and stepped on top of the object. She felt herself slightly bounce as she was fully standing on top of it. She stared at the yeti. "Now what?" she asked as the yeti groaned and began to bounce up and down.

Elsa imitated his movements and began to bounce on the object. She was a bit frightened when she noticed she was going higher than a usual bounce, but it felt fun and exciting as she continued to bounce. Elsa was having fun for the first time in her life. This was something she never thought she would experience, but here she was, having the time of her life on this bouncing object.

Eventually Elsa grew tired as she came to a stop on the bouncing object. She stepped off the object, catching her breath, as she stared at the yeti holding a paint brush and plain white doll in its hands. Once again the yeti spoke in a foreign language Elsa knew nothing about, but from the way its voice rose towards the end, she sort of had an idea as to what the yeti was asking.

Elsa had all sorts of fun while the Guardian's had their meeting. She painted some dolls to look somewhat like her; she played with toys she had never seen before; and she threw a flying object into the air only to see it hit the wall and break. Thankfully the yeti's shrugged it off and handed her a new one—to which she threw a lot softer and watched it fly all around the globe.

Elsa began to lean over the rail as she stared up at all the flying objects in awe. She had all sorts of feelings course through her body. It was as though everything she wanted to feel when she was younger was hitting her like rocks. She was excited and happy, but Elsa was also scared. However, when Elsa would look down at her bare hands, she felt relieved when there was no ice under her fingertips. Today Elsa wasn't going to hold back any feelings. Today was the day she was going to let it all go.

She turned her gaze away from her hands and up to look at the flying objects, but Elsa met a pair of familiar blue gems. Elsa moved back in complete shock as she stared at an upside down Jack. "Princess," he said with his hand extended towards her. Elsa slowly reached for Jack's hand wanting to feel his cool hand send a warming sensation all throughout her body.

When Elsa's hand was in his, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She looked at the giant globe and saw her own home with bits of bright lights covering it. She has to ask someone about the globe.

Her feet had touched the ground and Jack's hand had left hers. Elsa was in the same vast space she was before she went downstairs, and all the guardians were here as well. Tooth was talking to her fairies as though she were in a rush while Sandy and the Easter bunny were standing around.

North, on the other hand, was looking around. "Где находится Фил?" he said with a hint of annoyance as he tapped his foot against the wood floor.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Who is Phil?"

North stared at her in amazement while the rest stared in confusion. "Вы понимаете, что я говорю?" Elsa nodded. She understood what he was saying. North smiled happily. "This is wonderful! But you not from Russia," he said still smiling.

"Russia is practically our neighbor. My father used to bring me books from Russia when I was little. I would read them and I taught myself how to speak Russian from what I read."

"We talk later," North said as Phil, Elsa assumed, the same yeti that showed her around, came up to him. "For now, you go home. Jack, come back when finished."

Elsa slowly nodded trying to hide her disappointment. She figured she would leave eventually and face everyone in the castle. But what she wanted to know was how? Before Elsa could ask, the sound of wind being sucked in filled her ears as she turned her head to see the familiar spiraling object appear in mid-air. She felt Jack's cool hand grab hers. She watched him as he led her towards the spiraling object, but before she disappeared from the unknown building she looked at the guardians one last time. She quickly waved goodbye as she felt the nauseating dizziness and felt the cool snow touch her feet and trees surround her. Elsa was home.

"Okay, Princess." Elsa's eyes met Jack's. "Don't do anything stupid like hide in your room. Be sure to hang out with Anna." Elsa looked down at her hand that was still holding Jack's. Was this really happening? "Princess." Elsa looked back up at Jack. "Promise me you won't be afraid of yourself anymore."

Elsa nodded. "I promise," she whispered.

"Good," he said, a smile coming across his face. He let go of Elsa's hand and ruffled her hair a bit. Elsa sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair to try and somewhat fix it. "I'll see you around, Princess."

He was leaving. He was going to disappear and maybe never come back. The one person she got to know and develop feelings for was leaving.

"Jack," she called. He stopped and turned around to face her. Elsa ran up to him, and before he could say anything, Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was tense at first, but he slowly began to relax. "Thank you," she said, not bothering with her rapidly beating heart.

She felt Jack wrap one arm around her waist. "It's what I do."

They separated from their hug. Elsa tried to keep her beat red face hidden, but she wanted to see Jack take his leave. He gave her one last salute and flew up into the air.

He disappeared from her sight.

Elsa sighed as she looked down at her necklace. She'll have to face her fears eventually, but taking one step at a time is necessary. Elsa turned around and began to walk home. She wasn't sure if she could move back to her old room just yet, but she was for sure moving back.

Elsa could feel the cold snow against her bare feet. She threw her shoes at the horses, but she forgot to get them back. Maybe getting her shoes back would be best, but maybe when she has actual shoes to wear when she goes. Elsa didn't know where her previous clothes went—they just vanished in thin air. Would anyone notice her sudden change in clothing—

The sound of low nickering filled her ears.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! _

_Till next time~_


	11. Farewell

_Woo, another chapter done._

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen._

* * *

Elsa lay on the cool, snowy ground. Her ears rang, her breathing was ragged, and body was limp. She felt extremely exhausted.

She stared up at the ice dome she created for herself, hearing scraping sounds from all around the dome. She needed to find a way to escape from the horses that still lingered outside the dome. The problem was Elsa's unresponsive body and now heavy eyelids. Everything was starting to become a blur as her eyes came to a close and all sounds were canceled out.

xXx

Elsa was finally conscious, but she did not force herself to open her eyes. She couldn't fully hear what was around her. The ringing noise was faint but still there. She wondered if the horses had finally left—the scraping noises had finally stopped, so that must mean they gave up, right?

Elsa felt a somewhat warm hand touch her cheek. Had someone managed to enter her ice dome?

The hand was now lightly tapping her cheek. A familiar voice had followed after the rhythmic beat, "Come on. Wake up, princess."

The oh-so familiar voice made Elsa voluntarily open her eyes. After several seconds of fighting with her body, Elsa's eyes opened to a slit. In front of her was nothing but a dark figure looming over her. She wasn't afraid, though.

If anything, the princess was relieved to see the known figure.

Elsa finally opened her eyes to meet them with the familiar blue gems. "Jack," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"There you are," he said, removing his hand from her cold cheek. "How are you feeling?" He brought Elsa to her feet.

Elsa realized she was still on the outskirts of the village. The only difference was that the once peaceful woods was now covered in not just ice—but ice so sharp that if you touch it ever so lightly, you would instantly prick your finger.

It looked monstrous.

"Did I do this?" she asked with a quaking voice and wide eyes.

She was afraid. Elsa was truly afraid. She was beginning to remember everything that had happened.

The horse's mane had wrapped itself around the young princess and began to drag her away from the village before Elsa could understand the situation she was in. With the entire struggle she had, Elsa managed to free one arm and ripped her necklace off, letting her fear take over and her powers burst like a balloon. The result of what had happened was nothing but frightening.

She could see the icicles shake in the result of her fear. With the necklace off, Elsa's powers were once again out of control. She felt Jack's hands cup her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. Her fear had instantly disappeared.

"Just look at me. Keep your eyes on me, okay?" Elsa nodded, feeling her face heat up and heart race.

Elsa kept her eyes on him. Actually, she couldn't keep her eyes _off _of him. She was in a trance. A trance she never wanted to get out of. Elsa had not actually realized that Jack wasn't looking at her anymore, or that he was talking to someone. Her body and mind just did not cooperate with the helpless blond, but Jack had removed his hands from her face and down to her hands. He took them ever so lightly. Elsa wondered if Jack could hear her rapidly beating heart like she could.

"We can't just take her away from her home."

"What other option do we have? The Nightmare's are serious about wanting her."

"If you'd just known _she _was your mission, we wouldn't be in this situation, Mate."

"Well thank you for making it obvious that I'm an idiot, Captain. North said she would be fine if she just wore the necklace. My mission would have been over."

"Yes, of course. However, there seems to be some unwanted guests that want this poor girl—we can't just leave her here to fend for herself—look at what happened seconds after you left."

Elsa watched as Jack sighed before looking back down at her. "Sorry, princess, it seems like you can't go home just yet."

She blinked several times, slowly taking in the conversation she just heard. "What?" What were they talking about? Who was trying to take her away? Why was she the mission? What about Anna, her mom and dad?

"We can't protect you if you're so far away. _You _need to protect everyone here by coming with me." He sounded a bit rushed, but his look was calm. Complete opposites with one another.

Elsa had taken several steps back and away from Jack. "I-I can't leave suddenly. They'll worry and might look for me—what am I going to do if they walk these woods and hurt themselves?" There were so many things keeping Elsa behind, but it was her family that kept her from wanting to stay behind. If it meant risking her life, she would do it in order to protect her family and people.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. Elsa turned her attention away from Jack and towards Sandy. He smiled at her and flew up to her level before leaning in and placing the cool necklace she had lost on her neck. Sandy smelled like sand. He had a scent.

"We have no other option, Sweetie." Elsa turned around to see Tooth and Bunny along with two brown yetis. "I know it's hard to leave, but you have to. Something dark is coming and it wants you. You cannot protect yourself and your family all at once," she said with a sincere tone to her voice.

"Can't I at least say good bye?" Elsa knew there was no way in arguing with them. For starters, Elsa couldn't control her own feelings, so how can she protect her family and people?

Tooth nodded.

xXx

Elsa stood in front of the oak wood double doors that led to the designated room. All she had to do was say good bye and everything would be okay.

So why was she so scared?

Elsa took a deep breath before pushing open the double doors. At the other end of the room, Elsa could see both her parents and Anna standing next to the bookshelf. Compared to her bedroom, Elsa's parents' room was vast and a lot more decorated. Their bed—that had blue covers and a matching colored curtain at the head of the bed—was placed between the bookshelf and window that filled the wall. If Elsa had looked out the window she could see the mountains covered in snow and the fjord where neighboring countries would come from on their ships.

Her parents looked a lot older than she had remembered. Her father had his usual thin mustache and gold hair that was brushed to the side. Her mother was just as beautiful as ever with the same hairstyle Elsa once had. Her brown hair always brought out her blue eyes. Then there was Anna.

Anna looked a lot like her mother, but just like Elsa, Anna's strawberry hair color was different from her parents. People would say Anna's eye color was blue, but to Elsa, Anna's eyes were a mixture of blue and green.

Anna began to run towards Elsa, causing the young princess to stagger back, but Elsa felt a hand on her back that made her stop. Anna had also stopped running and looked disappointed by her sister's actions. "Don't be afraid," she heard Jack tell her in her ear. "You can't hurt them."

"Promise?" she asked, and the response she got from Jack was a light push in her sister's direction. Elsa was hesitant as she walked up to her younger sister. When Elsa was in front of her confused sister, she slowly reached a hand towards Anna's cheek. Her heart was beating fast as her hand lightly touched Anna's cheek.

Anna took this as an approval and hugged her older sister tightly. Elsa froze from her sister's action but soon relaxed as she realized that Anna was still okay and hugged her back. Human contact. _Sibling _contact. Elsa was finally hugging her sister. She had forgotten what it felt like to hug someone you hold so dearly in your heart. She finally felt relaxed and peaceful. It wasn't until Elsa felt two extra pair of arms wrap around her she came back to reality and noticed her parents was hugging her as well.

They had finally let Elsa go and took a step back, each of their faces beaming with smiles. "I wish to speak with you two alone," she said as she watched their once happy faces turn into confused ones. Her father nodded and instructed Anna to give them some time to talk.

But Anna refused to leave. "Is this about what happened this morning? I saw what happened—I didn't know you had powers."

Elsa looked at her younger sister a bit shocked. Anna had seen the horrors she had almost done to the poor maid? Elsa ignored her sisters questioning looks and turned her attention towards her parents. "I wish to have your permission to leave," she said with a slight crack to her voice.

"What?! You just came out of your room and now you want to leave? You can't leave!"

Elsa couldn't look at her sister. She didn't want to feel any more guilt for already leaving. "I cannot control my powers and I do not wish to harm anyone. I have met some people outside the walls and they are willing to help me control my powers. They are people you can trust."

Her parents did not seem alarmed by her sudden actions, but more understanding. "Your friends are here." Elsa couldn't tell whether her father asked the question or made a statement, but what threw her off was that both her parents were looking past Elsa.

"Shouldn't we interrogate them or something?" Anna asked as she looked up at her parents.

"No need. They are good people. You can trust them to protect your sister," her mother said as she turned her attention to Anna.

Elsa was about to ask a question the Guardians also wanted to ask when Tooth spoke up. "Can they see us?"

"Do you know them?" Anna asked right after Tooth.

Her father nodded as he turned his attention towards Anna as well. "I've known them since I was little. Dear, why don't you take Anna and go for a walk while I have a word with Elsa."

Elsa's mother nodded as she led a reluctant Anna out of the room. Once the door was closed shut, Elsa asked, "You can see them, too?"

"I'm surprised you can. Your mother and I never had the chance to tell you the stories and wonders of fairytales." He gestured towards her hands. "You seem to be doing fine with your powers right now."

"Ah," she started, her hand instantly going towards her necklace, "North made it for me. It keeps it under control until I can control it myself."

"You still believe in us after all these years?" Tooth asked as she and the rest of the Guardians appeared next to Elsa.

Her father nodded. "I'm a child at heart." He turned his attention to the end of the line. "Jack Frost, I hope you take good care of my daughter."

Elsa leaned a bit forward to see Jack's shocked expression. "You can see me, too?"

"You remind me of my daughter, and my mother used to mention you nipping my nose." He smiled. "Take care of Elsa. I have tremendous faith in you." Jack nodded. "Elsa," he began, causing the young princess to turn her attention to her father. "Be safe."

Elsa fought back the tears that were now filling her eyes. She nodded as she lunged herself into her father's open arms. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

* * *

_This is seriously the longest chapter yet. If you remember in one of the previous chapters there were two witnesses in the hallway with Elsa, the unknown character is Anna. _

_You're welcome. _

_Till next time~_


	12. Lost in the Past

_Another chapter. Another…*insert words here*_

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen._

* * *

Elsa followed the four guardians at a distance. They talked amongst each other about something Elsa could not figure out. Sandy was a man of few words, but he still showed his part in the conversation.

Saying goodbye to her father was difficult, but saying goodbye to her mother _and _Anna was the hardest thing for the young princess to do. Anna protested several times as Elsa made her way towards the castle doors. With each plea and yell, Elsa felt herself slowing down.

This wasn't fair. Whatever these Nightmares were, and whatever they wanted with her, they could just evaporate for all she cared.

When she came back to her senses, Elsa looked up and realized all four of them were looking at her. She stopped walking and met eyes with Tooth and the Easter bunny before resting on Jack. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. His demeanor was so mystifying.

Before Elsa could ask any questions, Sandy appeared before her. Her eyes moved away from Jack and towards the familiar sand man. He smiled at her silently as he raised his finger and pointed it at her.

Everything was dark for the young princess.

OoO

Elsa was awake, but her eyes refused to open. Sandy must have put her to sleep. Elsa was grateful that she could sleep peacefully, but if someone would have at least _told _her what they were going to do, it would have been even better. Shouldn't she be a part of the conversations the guardians were having? Elsa was the main reason for whatever was happening.

Elsa quietly sighed as she opened her eyes. She stared up at the wooden ceiling. It reminded Elsa of the massive room where she first met the guardians. She sat up to get a better understanding as to where she was. Across from the young princess was a dark colored wooden desk with a lighter colored chair. There was a bookshelf that filled up a whole wall to her left. The bookshelf was filled with books. Elsa could practically feel her fingers itch with anticipation to feel the smooth cover of a book. The bed Elsa realized she was lying on reminded her of her bed back home. The light blue covers and white sheets underneath. It was comforting to know she had a piece of home with her in this new, unfamiliar room. Elsa stared out the picture window, which filled the room with light, to see snow. Nothing but snow.

Was she still in Arendelle? That flying object—did it only take them to some place miles away from her home? Elsa has to ask.

She threw the blankets off of her and got out of bed, feeling the warm surface of the wooden floor under her feet. She made her way towards the wooden door and placed her hand over the cool surface of the door handle. She was a bit hesitant at first, but pushing aside all her fear, Elsa opened the door.

Elsa closed the door behind her as she walked out into the hallway. The hallway was empty of people and only one other door occupied the walls beside the one she just closed. There were no pictures that hung on the walls, and there were no lights that filled the hall. Only the light at the end of the hall filled this long space. Elsa carefully treaded down the hall until she reached the end of it.

At the end of the hall, Elsa found herself in a room full of books. When she was in her room staring at her wall length bookshelf, her fingers twitched. But now that Elsa stared at not only a wall length—but a room full—library, her whole body practically _begged _for her to read. And she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to, but she has to find Jack and the others to figure out what she has to do next.

Elsa solemnly dragged her feet towards the flight of stairs on the other side of the room. She wasn't exactly sure as to what floor she was on, but Elsa went up the flight of stairs since there was no way down. Maybe the main floor or the basement. There was no point to arguing about what floor Elsa was on if there was no one to argue with. It would just make her look crazier than she already is.

One, two, three floors Elsa had pass and she _finally _reached a floor she recognized. The floor where toys were created was now empty of both yetis and elves. Was it time for the helpers to sleep, or did North just give them some time off?

Elsa continued up the flight of stairs to see the vast room empty.

Where was everyone? Where did they go?

Elsa made her way towards the windowsill where Jack had once sat when the rest of the guardians were being introduced. She brought her face closer to the window and cupped her hands. Elsa could see nothing but snow. There must be a blizzard outside if she couldn't see anything.

She sighed and got off of the windowsill. Was there really no one in this immense building? Where could everyone hide? Did North have another building somewhere hidden in this one that Elsa has yet to find? Maybe waiting for someone would be a better answer for the young princess. If she were to enter a room that she wasn't allowed in, she might end up in some trouble. That's not worth the risk of getting kicked out by very nice people.

Elsa let herself begin to think about the big room full of books. She couldn't help it any longer. She had to read them. She waited long enough. Besides, if no one was around, she might as well occupy herself.

She quickly made her way towards the flight of stairs and down to the floor where the books were. Three floors down and a painful fall, Elsa finally reached the library. She took in all its beauty. All shapes and sizes of books were waiting for the young princess to be read. Big and small, thick and thin. They were all hers for the wait, and she was going to make sure she was going to read them all. Elsa started with the wall to her right and the bottom right corner.

OoO

Several hours. It must have been several hours since she started reading. Elsa knew she was a fast reader, but to have three stacks with each stack containing six books was a bit too much in a short amount of time. But these books weren't just books that Elsa had in her room back home. No, these books were history books. These books were the years of North and his travels around the world. These books were the history of when Santa Claus first came to life.

These books contained the story of having a new guardian when someone called "Man in Moon" decided it was time. Sandy was the first guardian to be believed in, and North was the second and leader of the Guardians. Elsa was barely making a dent into North's life. She was still in the third century. There were so many years to go before she would read about the Easter bunny and Tooth and Jack. And she was going to make sure she read them all until she reached today.

"There you are." Elsa looked up from her book to see Jack on the last step of the stairs. "I've been looking all over for you." He made his way towards her. Elsa grabbed the ribbon marker and placed it on the page she was on before closing the book. "Instead of being curious, you decided to read."

Elsa watched Jack sit beside her and place his staff next to him as she asked, "Where were you?"

"I was having a Guardian meeting," he carelessly said as he picked up one of the already read books and peered inside to see what Elsa was so engrossed in. "What _were _you reading?"

"History," she animatedly said, getting on her knees and facing Jack.

"History," he repeated as he gave her a pessimistic look.

"Yes." She smiled as she pointed to the book Jack was holding. "These books are the history of Guardians. These are North's journals."

"What do you mean?"

"I think these books that North is writing tell his life story and everything in between. From his first days of being Santa Claus, to meeting the Sand Man. He also mentions some Man in Moon—although I don't know who that is." Elsa grabbed her braid and began to play with it. "I was wondering who was next to be a guardian and at what year."

Jack looked at her. His blue gems making her heart race. "You were reading North's past." Elsa nodded. "So that should mean I'm in here, too."

"I think," Elsa muttered as she watched Jack look up and around the room full of books.

"What year did I become a Guardian again?" Jack placed is hands behind his head before lying on his back. "It must have been in the seventeen hundreds when Man in Moon brought me back. I didn't become a Guardian until three hundred years have passed, so that must mean I'm somewhere in the last thirty years or so. Not really sure where that would be though." Jack closed his eyes.

"You find my books," a male voice said, causing Elsa to turn away from Jack and towards North who was standing by the staircase.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble," she said as she got to her feet.

North shook his head. "I put you closer to library so you can read," he said as he walked over towards Elsa and Jack, who was still on the floor with one knee propped up and the other resting itself on it. "It is interesting?"

Elsa happily nodded. "It's amazing."

Before Elsa could get into detail as to how much she liked it so far, the Easter bunny appeared at the end of the last step to the staircase. "North, we have a problem, Mate." North turned his attention to the Easter bunny. The Easter bunny looked alarmed as he stared right at North. "He's back at the Tooth palace."

That once sentence cause North to go still and Jack to be on his feet.

Who was back?

"Let's go to the sleigh," North announced as he made his way towards the flight of stairs.

Elsa watched as both North and the Easter bunny disappear from her sight. She turned to Jack, half expecting him to follow as well and leave her behind. But Jack simply took her hand in his cool one and led her towards the flight of stairs and up the staircase.

* * *

_Another chapter done, another mission accomplished._

_It was fun to write the library scene. Creating a library full of North's past was fun. I mean, why not give a sort of background information for memory and for someone like Elsa to read._

_Till next time~_


	13. The Man Named Pitch Black

_Yes…_

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen._

* * *

Left, right, up and down. Elsa wasn't sure where she was or how she ended up in this badly lit and damp tunnel, but here she was. At the end of the tunnel Elsa could see two gigantic wooden doors. Elsa would have guessed that the only person who could open those types of doors were North himself and the yetis. Elsa wouldn't be able to. She was way too small and weak to open such big doors.

When North reached the doors, he pushed them open so easily Elsa believed they could be as light as a feather. On the other side of the doors was another iced tunnel, but this tunnel didn't continue straight down like the tunnel Elsa was just walking down. No, this tunnel went the other way, giving a T letter when connecting the two tunnels. A half built dome was formed along the ice tunnel holding four or five lanterns on each side.

Elsa watched as North turned left towards even bigger double wooden doors. She stopped right behind Jack, Sandy, and the Easter bunny while two yetis opened the doors and six fearsome looking reindeer came out from the shadows pulling a sleigh. Elsa had seen reindeer before. When she would look out her window, she could sometimes see Anna talking to a blond haired man with a friendly reindeer. These reindeer, on the other hand, do _not _look as friendly as the reindeer Anna was with. And the sleigh was something Elsa had never seen before. Compared to the sleighs back in Arendelle, North's red sleigh had a small bleacher behind his seat while a smaller version of the globe inside the building was placed in front of his seat. Also, when did sleighs have wings?

Elsa was scared. She wasn't going to deny her frightfulness as she watched North, Jack, and Sandy take a seat in the sleigh. Instead of following the three guardians, she stood next to the Easter bunny with a frightful look on her face.

"Bunny. Elsa. What are you waiting for?" North asked as he glanced at the two while grabbing the rein in his big hands.

"Riding it once was good enough for me, mate. I think my tunnels are safer," Bunny voiced as he lightly kicked the sleigh with his rabbit foot.

"Ack." North grabbed Bunny by his fur as he said "Get in." and placed him in the sleigh. He looked at Elsa. She wanted to ask. She desperately wanted to ask. How long would it take if Elsa just, you know, walked to the Tooth palace? She could meet them there. Besides, it's not like Elsa would be of much service to the Guardians to begin with.

Jack moved to the edge of the sleigh and stuck his hand out towards her. Again his expression was mysterious. Elsa looked at the reindeer and back at Jack. She let out a breath she had not realized she was holding and reached out for his hand. When her hand was in his, Jack helped her into the sleigh. Elsa took a seat next to Sandy in the back. He smiled at her oh so softly. It sort of gave her a relief to be next to him.

"Let us go," North announced as he gave the rein a whip and the reindeer took off. Elsa fell back as she grabbed onto nothing. There was nothing to hold on to tightly. This was bad. This was very bad. Elsa felt how Bunny sounded. Scared. She covered her eyes as the sleigh went into the unlit tunnel. Bunny was somewhat yelling as North laughed. Every now and then Elsa would peak from behind her fingers to see icicles stick up every now and then as North dodged them all. "I hope you like—"

"Don't you _dare _loop around," Bunny yelled through his screams.

Loop? But North did not listen as he laughed a jolly laugh and the sleigh ran along the wall and on the ceiling. For a second Elsa thought she was going to plummet towards the ground, but the sleigh continued to go around the tunnel before reaching the ground. The ride continued on a bit longer before the tunnel came to an end and so did the trail. Beyond the wooden boardwalk was nothing but whatever lied below. Hearing one last whipping sound, the reindeer jumped off the boardwalk and flew into the air, brining the sleigh along with them. Elsa had finally removed her hands from her eyes as she looked at the clear sky and snowy mountain tops. It looked absolutely marvelous. Elsa looked back. North's building was buried within the mountain. The only things she could see were the windows and bits and pieces of the roof. Elsa looked towards Sandy. His eyes were closed and hands were in the air. He was enjoying the ride silently.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut," North announced as he pulled out a snow globe from his coat and whispered into it before throwing it ahead of the reindeer. The snow globe disappeared and the spiraling object appeared before them. The reindeer flew straight towards it and Elsa felt dizzy for a second before appearing in a different scene.

The snowy mountains were gone and were replaced with rocky mountains. It reminded Elsa of a warm spring day.

"Where are they?" Bunny asked as he grabbed his weapon from his back.

Before Elsa could ask what Bunny was talking about, more than a dozen of the black, sand like horses flew up from under them. Everyone seemed startled as the horses ran around the sleigh. The guardians began to fight them off until the sleigh was suddenly hit from below and threw them off. Sandy was quick enough to grab Bunny and North while Jack struggled to grab a hold of his staff. Once he had his staff in his hands, he flew straight towards Elsa. He was getting closer and closer, but black surrounded the young princess.

The sound of low nickering filled her ears as she remained still. It was dark, but whatever she was in continued to move around. Did…did the horse just eat her? It did. The horse ate her. Elsa could feel the sand between her fingers. How was she going to get out of this? Should she freeze he entire horse? That wouldn't do her any good. The horse would just plummet towards the ground and kill the young princess. Elsa could feel her body shake from fear. What is she going to do? Get taken away by the horses and die, or freeze the horse and still die?

She was going to have to take the horse down with her. But before Elsa could remove her necklace, the horse cried out and disintegrated. Elsa was once again freefalling before she felt a hand under her legs and on her back. The second the color white appeared before her, she knew it was Jack as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd fall again.

"It's okay. I got you," he said, trying to soothe the still shaking Elsa. She could feel the wind run through her hair for a while until she felt Jack slowly set her on her feet. Elsa let go of her hold on Jack as he cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Are you okay?" Elsa nodded. If Jack hadn't saved her, Elsa would have almost ended her life. "Elsa," Jack said, causing Elsa to meet her eyes with his. She couldn't figure out what his eyes were displaying on his youthful face. "You're safe now."

Why was he repeating it again? Did he think she didn't hear him the first time?

Jack ran his thumbs across her cheeks, and Elsa felt something wet spread across her cheeks. When did she start crying? When did she let her emotions get the best of her?

Jack took her hands in his. "Come on, we should find the others." He led Elsa towards the edge of the pink tower. As Elsa looked around, she tried to count how many pink towers there were, but there were too many. Maybe ten or twenty. Elsa looked down once they reached the edge and was surprised to see that the towers were floating. On another tower below Elsa saw the rest of the Guardians talking to each other next to the sleigh.

A cloud made out of sand appeared before the two and Jack walked onto the cloud. He still held on to Elsa's as she stood still at the edge of the tower. She was afraid of stepping on the sand like cloud. She looked up to meet eyes with Jack. He gave her a small nod before Elsa gave in and took a slow step on the cloud. The cloud felt soft like snow.

The cloud was lowered to the tower below them, moving ever so slowly as Elsa tried to ignore her pounding heart while Jack still held her hand. When the cloud came to a stop, Jack got off the cloud with Elsa in tow. She followed Jack as they made their way towards the rest of the Guardians. He let her hand go as North threw Jack's staff in his direction. Jack caught the staff with ease and rested it on his shoulder.

"So he didn't take anything?" Bunny asked Tooth as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. The only thing he took was one set of teeth. My fairies are trying to figure out who, but I have a guess whose set he wanted." Tooth glanced at Elsa before turning her attention to North. "What should we do?"

"Well isn't this a guardian reunion." The voice was all around her. She couldn't tell where it was coming from, but the Guardians were alert as they held their weapons ready to fight. Tooth and North had swords, Sandy had a whip made out of his gold sand, Jack had his staff, and Bunny had his curved weapon Elsa remembered seeing, but she couldn't remember what it was called.

"How long has it been? Twenty, thirty years?" the voice asked in a mocking tone.

"Show yourself!" North called as he looked all around him.

"I don't suppose you want to greet one another with a _jolly _attitude." He was making fun of them. More specifically, he was making fun of North. "You don't look very jolly today, North." The voice now came from behind her as she watched the guardians turn in her direction.

They looked surprised as Jack quickly regained his composure and grabbed Elsa by her wrist and pull her behind him. She peaked from behind Jack to see a tall, nimble, man. His skin color was sickly pale and gray looking, and his glistening black hair was slicked back. His golden eyes bore into Elsa as he strode towards her, his black robe moving like black waves in the ocean.

Ice shot out of Jack's staff. Shards of ice flew towards the man, but the man disappeared and the ice shattered against the tower wall.

"That isn't very nice, Jack Frost," the voice boomed from all over.

"Pitch, you have five seconds to come out before I—" Tooth was interrupted.

"Before you what? Collect my teeth? I'm a little too old for that," Pitched taunted.

Elsa's eyes darted around for this Pitch person until her eyes finally landed on his gray golden ones. He was across from them leaning against the pink tower looking bored. "What do you want?" Bunny asked.

Pitch turned towards them, his hand brushing against the horse's sand like mane. Elsa wondered where the horse came from. "A chance to be free. To have children _not _be afraid of me." Pitch pointed towards them. "I want to be you."

"You can't be one of us. You're too frightening towards the children. Plus, the Man in Moon doesn't want you to be a Guardian," Bunny called, taking several steps towards Pitch.

But Pitch disappeared. "Oh put a sock in it, rabbit." Pitch said from behind the group. They turned their attention towards Pitch. "Besides." Pitch shrugged. "I've got what I came for, so there is no reason for me to hang with a bunch of fantasies."

Bunny threw his weapon towards Pitch, but he ducked and the item flew past. However, the weapon instantly came back towards Pitch and continued to try and attack him, but Pitch continued to dodge the weapon. Pitch grabbed the horse's mane and the horse jumped off the tower and down below into the shadows. The Guardians followed after.

"Stay here," Jack called before following after Pitch.

Before Elsa could call after Jack, he was gone. Elsa was left alone at the top of the tower.

"Elsa of Arendelle." Pitch's voice was practically whispered into Elsa's ear as she kept still. "No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said.

"Then why do you look so tense?"

"Because the minute—" Elsa turned her head towards Pitch who was standing off to the side with a grin displayed on his pale face. "Because the minute I remove my necklace, I'm afraid it won't be just you that I'll hurt."

Pitch disappeared and reappeared in front of the young princess. Elsa did not move from her spot and received an unsatisfied look from Pitch. He closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them and giving Elsa a remorseful look. "You're afraid of what you can do. People are afraid of you." He was picking at her. Pitch was picking at soft spots that made Elsa want to cower in a corner. "You want to control this _curse_, yet you cannot. If you stay here you will only be stuck with a protection that will not truly help you. What you want is to control your powers so you won't be afraid anymore. You want people to not be afraid of you." Pitch slid his finger across her neck and under the chain of her necklace. "I can help you, my snow queen."

Pitch was gone.

Elsa let out a shaky breath. His words continued to echo in her mind. No. There is no way the guardians would be like that. They would help her control her powers—it's who they were. They helped people. But could Pitch also help Elsa? That was the real question.

Jack reappeared before Elsa, landing softly on the ground. "Sorry," he said as he walked towards Elsa. "I didn't want to put you in harm's way again if Pitch was going to fight back, but once again, that bastard disappeared."

From behind Jack the rest of the Guardians landed on the towers platform. "So are we ready?" North asked as he made his way towards his sleigh. Ready? Ready for what?

"More than we'll ever be," Bunny said with a disappointing sigh.

* * *

_So as you can tell, I'm trying to put more Rise of the Guardians into this fic, but adding different things to it._

_I'm sort of adding and taking away from the movie._

_Till next time~_


	14. Collecting Teeth

_Hello?_

_I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen._

* * *

Elsa sat on the sand like cloud watching as the Guardians went from building to building collecting teeth. Bunny was jumping from building to building with Jack on his tail. They were arguing about something Elsa could not make out. The only thing Elsa could make out was something about a challenge as the two took off in different directions. Tooth, on the other hand, seemed more excited as she directed her fairies in the directions of where teeth were. Being the tooth fairy, Tooth must have a keen sense of direction to know exactly where the teeth were.

North was magically popping out from fireplaces every other second. One second he was to her left, and then he was in front of her. North was all over the place, yelling in joy about something being epic.

Sandy, on the other hand, was calm as he floated past buildings—every now and then going into a building and coming back out with a tooth or two. He would smile at her before continuing on with his silent journey, the sand cloud Elsa was on following him.

Tooth's job seemed way complicated for Elsa to even consider trying. There were thousands of children in one city—the rest of the country would just add more. Then there's the rest of the world. Her job was everyday, as well as Sandy's, compared to North and Bunny.

Their job isn't to just bring presents, hide eggs, collect teeth, bring dreams, or make it snow. No. Their job is to bring wonder, hope, memories, dreams, and fun to children. Elsa felt all of these once. She was little and brave and had her powers under control. But the second Anna was hurt, all those feelings had disappeared, and fear took over the young princess.

Sandy's hand waving brought Elsa back to reality. Sandy smiled as he motioned for her to follow him. Elsa watched as Sandy flew into a child's room through the window before slowly following after him. The room was made for a princess; the castle painting on the walls with matching covers on the bed—all in pink. Off into a corner was a table with tea cups and a tea pot, and so on.

Sandy floated over to the sleeping girl and quietly slid his hand under her pillow. When he pulled his hand out from under the pillow, he revealed a small tooth. In a golden sand bag Sandy conjured up, he dropped the tooth inside and slipped the silver coin under the pillow. Sandy looked back up at Elsa and smiled.

She happily smiled back as Sandy began to display snowflakes above his head followed by a question mark. Elsa slightly tilted her head to the side. "You want me to make something?" Sandy happily smiled with a slight nod in response. "What if I hurt her?" Sandy shook his head, pointing to the necklace. That's right. Elsa had the necklace that could keep her powers contained. However, Elsa had never tried to use her powers with the necklace on. Her necklace

has always been off whenever she unleashed her powers. Elsa nodded before asking, "What should I make?"

Sandy tapped his chin with his golden finger as he gave it some thought. Elsa began to think as she let her eyes wander. What would be perfect for a little girl? When Elsa was little—

There was no point in bringing herself into thought. She didn't have much to think about when she was little, so Elsa was out of the problem.

Elsa's eyes landed on the decorated wall. Of course. "A princess," she said as she stared at the castled wall. She turned her attention back to Sandy as he displayed an agreeing look on his face while snapping his finger in silence. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at Sandy's enthusiasm. Elsa nodded. Elsa closed her eyes and began to imagine what princess could come to mind. Elsa was a princess, but she wasn't known to anyone outside her castle walls.

Then it hit her. Elsa held one hand out as the other touched the palm of her hand with her fingertips. She began to make a circular motion with her hand, moving it upwards as an ice figure formed from under her fingertips. When Elsa had finished, she stared down at her masterpiece. A young princess wearing a dress that stopped before her ankles and her sleeves stopped inches from her wrists. The young princess smiled happily, her hair was long and wavy.

It was strange, though. This ice princess looked like Elsa, but Elsa's hair was a lot shorter than the princess that stood on the palm of her hand.

Elsa looked towards Sandy who only smiled. Sandy did the same swirling motion with his hands, a tail of his gold dust floating towards Elsa and landing on the ice figure. The once ice princess now had gold hair that lit the dark room. Elsa couldn't help but stare at the princess in awe. She quickly regained her composure and placed the princess on the night stand next to the little girl's bed before following Sandy towards the window. Once Elsa sat on the sand cloud, Sandy began his journey towards another building with Elsa in tow.

None of the other Guardians were in sight as Elsa and Sandy continued to roam the city. Were they always that competitive? Elsa could see the competition between Jack and Bunny, but North, too? It seemed strange.

The cloud abruptly stopped causing Elsa to almost fall off. Sandy glanced in her direction as he motioned her with his hand to follow her before flying through another window. Elsa followed after as familiar voices filled her ears until a bright light shined itself on her face, blinding the poor princess.

"I don't know you," a child said, though Elsa didn't know who the child was.

Jack stood in front of Elsa, blocking the blinding light coming from the other side of the room. "She's a friend of mine."

"Sandy, I think it's time for you to knock the kid out," Bunny said. Elsa couldn't help but quietly peer from around Jack to see Sandy holding a big ball of sand in his hand. Sandy was ready to throw the ball full of sand until a low growl filled the quiet room. Elsa went still. "You're still here?" Sandy asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Jack, down," the kid said, sounding as though he were trying to calm down a wild beast.

"Jack?" Jack asked, sounding a bit offended by the fact that the dog—that Elsa could finally see—was named after him.

"Yeah, my dad named him," the little brunette haired boy said with a gleeful smile on his tiny face.

Jack sighed as Bunny prepared himself for a fight. "Okay, _this _greyhound has never seen a rabbit like me. Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai chi." Jack sighed again as he used his staff to hit a tiny alarm clock, causing it to go off and alert the dog. "Crikey," Sandy said as he hopped around the small room with the dog on his tail.

Everyone was yelling as Bunny continued to hop around. Sandy's name was being called continuously as Elsa slowly got to her knees and covered her head with her hands. She listened to the sound of the dog bark and Bunny's paws hitting the walls. Elsa could hear thumping sounds as she slowly peaked up. Tooth was on the floor fast asleep while gold teeth flew around her head. Another thump was heard and on the other side of the room, Bunny was asleep as well with floating carrots.

The sound of a growl filled her ears as Elsa fully looked up to meet eyes with the greyhound. Jack, the dog, looked as though he were ready to eat Elsa's face right off. Before any moves were made, the dog was hit by the ball of sand and collapsed onto the ground, bones floating around his head. Elsa let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.

"Here," Jack said, causing Elsa to look up at him and see he held his hand out towards her. Elsa happily took it, feeling the jolting shock course through her body she still wasn't used to. When Elsa got to her feet, she felt disappointed when he let her hand go. "Are you okay?" he asked. Elsa nodded. Looking at the scene before her, everyone was fast asleep except for Sandy, Jack, and Elsa herself.

Elsa watched as Sandy placed the little boy next to North on the bed. She didn't know what had happened, but everyone was fast asleep thanks to Sandy—Elsa assumed.

"This looks all too familiar." Elsa turned her attention towards the bedroom door to see a tall male closing it behind him. He ran his fingers through his short, brown hair as he sighed.

"Hey, kid," Jack said as he made his way towards the unfamiliar man.

The brunette glanced at Jack, his chocolate eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "Technically I'm not a kid. You're seventeen while I'm in my thirties, so you're the kid." The man ruffled Jacks hair.

"I'm so older than you. I watched you grow up and get married, Jamie, so that makes me the obvious older one—and why the hell did you name your dog after me?"

Jamie laughed. "I didn't pick it intentionally. My wife just liked the name when I was going down the list." Jamie looked in Elsa's direction. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elsa," she said a little too quickly.

Elsa watched as Jamie make his way towards her, walking over his sleeping dog before stopping in front of her. He looked down at her with curiosity. "Are you one of them," he asked, indicating towards the Guardians. Elsa shook her head in response. "So you're still alive?"

"Yes. I'm from Norway—" Jamie pinched her cheek, causing Elsa to quietly cry in complaint.

"Well don't hurt her," Jack sighed as he appeared next to Jamie, giving a quick flick to the adults head. "She's with me."

"Ouch," Jamie said, letting go of Elsa's cheek. "I was just making sure."

"Of what?" Jack asked.

"Jace?" a faint female voice called, causing Jamie to go still.

Jamie cursed under his breath looking between Jack and Elsa. "It's my wife—she doesn't know I'm home yet. I'm supposed to surprise her!" Elsa watched as Jamie scramble towards the sleeping boy and cover him with a blanket. A loud thud noise filled the room as everyone stayed quiet, listening to Jamie's wife call for Jace even louder. "I have to hide," Jamie whispered as he scrambled towards the closet. He abruptly stopped and turned around to face Jack and Elsa. His eyes landed on Elsa as he reached for her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along with him inside the closet. Elsa felt herself kick something hard as she was being dragged by Jamie.

"Hey, wait—" Low nickering sounds interrupted Jack. From outside the window a black horse looked at Elsa before taking off. "Damn it, come on, Sandy!" Jack jumped out the window with Sandy in tow before the closet door was closed.

Elsa felt the close proximity of Jamie as she kept her eyes closed shut. She could feel his heavy breathing at the top of her head.

"If my wife finds me here with you—she'll kill me! This was a stupid place to hide—I'm not supposed to be home so early," he whispered in anguish. "I could have been at the park, at the front door, or down the street." Jamie pushed Elsa further back into the closet, her feet kicking everything until the familiar sound of wind being sucked in filled her ears and the feeling of dizziness consumed her.

Elsa hit the cool ground not feeling the warmth from Jamie or the feel of clothes against her arms. Elsa felt cold as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She could see nothing but bright blinding lights as loud horns filled her ears. Elsa stood up, unsure of what to do as she began to panic. Where was she? Why was she being blinded by lights?

Elsa was roughly yanked to the side. She fell only to be consumed by warmth. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she began to shake in fear.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Elsa turned her head around slowly to see Jamie extremely close to her. Elsa shot to her feet and staggered backwards, but to her dismay, she began to stumble over her two feet and began to fall backwards. However, Jamie was quicker and grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her into his arms as a loud noise flew by Elsa.

Jamie sighed as he took a step back. "Don't step backwards. You'll get hit by a car if you do," Jamie stated as he patted Elsa's head as if to calm her. She watched as Jamie looked around.

He was nice. He didn't know how to calm Elsa down without making it awkward, but Jamie was still a nice person. "Oh!" Jamie snapped his fingers in realization. "We're down the street from my house!" He smiled as he looked down at Elsa. "Come on," he said, placing his hand on Elsa's back and led her towards the direction of his house.

Elsa followed his lead as she passed house after house. Each house was different from the last—different windows or floors. It was quiet between the two, but Elsa didn't mind. Jamie's silence was welcoming as they continued towards his home.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind the two. Elsa turned around to see all five of the Guardians.

Elsa felt relieved as she ran up to the familiar group. Once she had reached the group, Tooth flew up to Elsa and enveloped her into a hug to which Elsa happily replied. When Tooth broke the hug, she looked relieved to see Elsa. "When we woke up, Jack and Sandy had come in through the window. Jack walked towards the closet without a word and opened it, but the closet was empty. That was when he told us you and Jamie hid in the closet, so we went out to search for you. I was scared something might have happened to you since you're not familiar with this place, but Jamie seemed to have kept you safe." Tooth smiled.

Elsa nodded as she turned around to see Jack and Jamie talking. She couldn't make out what the two were saying, but Jamie clearly had a grin on his face as he patted Jack's head. Jack swatted Jamie's hand away as he pointed towards Jamie's house. Elsa watched as Jamie's grin faded and was replaced with a look of remembrance.

Jamie looked in Elsa's direction. He smiled happily as he waved. "Bye! Goodbye, Elsa!"

"Goodbye, Jamie," Elsa replied as she waved back as she watched Jamie disappear into his house. "They have a really close bond," she said once Jamie was inside his home.

"Well Jamie was the first to believe in Jack," Tooth stated as she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked in Tooth's direction, but she was looking at Jack. "It took Jack a long time, but thanks to Jamie, many children are starting to believe in him." Tooth smiled.

"Let's go," Jack said the second he reached the group. Elsa watched as the group walk in the opposite direction Elsa and Jamie were was going. As Elsa was about to follow the group, she was stopped by Jack. She looked up at him in confusion. His hand suddenly cupped her cheek as his thumb ran across her cheek as though to wipe something off. She felt her face begin to heat up and her heart race. Jack stopped much to Elsa's dissatisfaction and dropped his hand back to his side. "Come on," he said as he walked off, leaving a flustered Elsa behind.

* * *

_I AM SO SORRY. _

_I've been gone for so long that I thought it was only a couple of weeks, not three months…_

_I don't have an excuse for my absence. However, I should be back on track next year. Hopefully in January. _

_Until then, this is my apology chapter._

_Happy New Year. _

_Till sometime~_


	15. To Feel

"Okay, princess, let's go," Jack interrupted while Elsa flipped the page.

She never looked up from the book in front of her as she asked, "Where?"

She heard Jack sigh. "Outside—I'm not going to let you rely on that necklace for the rest of your life."

Elsa was glad that Jack wanted to help her, but while he was gone for the week, she took that opportunity to read. She finally met Bunny and now Jack wants to pull her away from the books. Sometimes Jack was just too cruel without realizing it.

She sighed, grabbing the ribbon marker and placed it in its new spot before closing the book shut. She got to her feet, wobbling a bit, and made her way towards a slightly impatient Winter Spirit. She was a bit confused, however, when Jack had not begun to lead the way.

He stared at her, and before she could question him, Jack leaned forward. Elsa froze as she felt Jack's cool breath hit the side of her neck. She felt the tips of his fingers touch the back of her neck before he moved back much to her dismay. She stared up at him as he brought the necklace to her eye level.

"We won't need this," he said, putting the necklace into his pocket. "Let's go," he announced, going up the stairs.

She let out a small sigh before following Jack up the flight of stairs. She followed and followed Jack up the stair case before they reached the familiar floor where Elsa had first met the rest of the Guardians. She watched as Jack made his way towards the window he once leaned on several weeks ago.

Jack pushed open the window, letting the crisp winter air enter the room, and turned to look at her. From the mischievous look in his blue gems, Elsa could get the gist of what Jack was thinking. She slowly took two steps back.

"Come on, princess. You have to learn one way or another." He extended his hand in her direction. "Let's go."

She didn't want to.

As much as Elsa loved having alone time with Jack, she didn't want to go into a storm to practice. There were unread books that were waiting for the young princess. However, with the look coming from Jack, Elsa knew that saying no was not an option.

She walked towards Jack and placed her hand over his. She ignored the flutter feeling as Jack climbed out the window with Elsa in tow.

She looked down and saw nothing but snow. How far down was it? She couldn't tell, and she didn't want to know. Before she could say or do anything, Elsa was pulled out into the open.

She kept her eyes shut as she dangled in midair. She felt Jack lift her higher until his hand left hers and was quickly around her waist. She opened her eyes and met his. She could feel her face heat up and quickly looked away. She could feel the warm feeling that only Jack could give her.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, hoping to keep herself distracted and Jack on a conversation rather than her flushed face and loud, beating heart.

Jack began to move. "Somewhere far enough to go all out, but not far from the factory just in case something happens and I'm needed for some meeting."

"Ah," she said as she watched the factory become smaller and smaller until Jack finally stopped and began to slowly fall to the ground. "Are you sure I can't hurt you?" she asked as her feet touched the ground.

Jack took a step back and let out a sigh. "Yes—how many times have I told you that you can't hurt me?"

Elsa looked away. "Enough for it to be embedded in my mind," she mumbled.

Everything was silent between the two until a big white figure suddenly appeared before Elsa. Before she could say anything, her hands instantly went up and ice shot out from her palms. The figure was immediately gone.

"Well," Jack began, scratching the back of his head, "you just killed Phil."

Elsa suddenly felt sad as she looked down at the pile of snow that was once her snowy friend. She just killed Phil, and she had no hesitation in doing it either.

Suddenly another figure appeared before her, and just like Phil, that figure was gone, too.

"And there goes Bunny." Another figure appeared then disappeared. "North." Another. "Sandy."

"Stop doing that! You know I can't control my powers, and having innocent snowmen appear before me is not helping!"

"Princess—"

"I can't control _this._ I can't help anyone—I can't save my sister!"

"Princess—"

"I want to be happy. I want to build snowmen. I want—" Elsa was cut off by Jack's sudden embrace. She hadn't known she was crying or that a storm was growing fainter. Elsa kept her hands to her side. "I want to _feel_," she cried.

* * *

Elsa stared at the crystal water fountain that held her necklace on the nightstand. The ice curved to shape the flow of water. Something as dangerous as ice can create something so beautiful.

After Elsa had finally calmed down, Jack decided to take a different route in teaching Elsa. Although the training was short, Elsa had managed to control her powers somewhat.

When training was over and Elsa was inside the factory, she had no hesitation in heading straight towards her room where she fell asleep. In her dreams, Elsa could feel Jack's cool hand touch her cheek before moving strands of her hair away from her face.

With nothing else in mind, Elsa got up from her bed, put her necklace around her neck, and exited her room.

She walked down the hall unsure of what to do until she reached the room where all of North's journals were.

Sitting on the floor with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk was Jack Frost. His eyes were fixated on a book in front of him with a half eaten cookie in his mouth. He did not glance up in her direction as he patted the empty spot next to him.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she made her way towards Jack and sat next to him before picking up her half finished book. She began to read as Jack suddenly placed a Christmas tree cookie in her open mouth.

* * *

_I'm alive…_

_I'm hoping to get back into writing, so if you're still following this, I love you._

_Till next time~_


	16. A Frozen Heart

"You're doing a lot better," Jack commented as Elsa lowered herself onto the floor in exhaustion. "You're tired already?"

"Well you practically woke me at the crack of dawn. Who knows how long ago that was," she muttered under her breath as she lied on her side.

"I heard that," he said, poking her with the end of his staff. Elsa closed her eyes for a second. "Hey, you can't sleep here," Jack stated with a sigh.

Elsa refused to move as she stared down the hallway that led to the staircase. She could hear Jack continue to tell her to get up, but she wasn't ready to move her exhausted body. The distance between her and the staircase was too much for her to consider even moving. However, as Elsa continued to stare down the empty hallway, black sand began to fill the floor near the staircase. Her eyes widened in horror at the familiarity.

He was here.

Elsa tried to get up, but her body did not budge. She felt as though she were glued to the ground. She opened her mouth to tell Jack, but it was as though her whole body decided to shut down on her.

The black sand came closer and closer; the sand forming into the black horses she knew all too well. Pitch appearing from behind the horrific creatures. His grin too wide for comfort.

Elsa tried to make some sound as the sand grew closer and began to cover her. Consuming her in nothing but darkness—

Elsa's eyes shot open, her breath ragged as she sat up and began to check her surroundings. She let out a small sigh once she knew she was in her room. That dream seemed too real. Elsa couldn't help but wonder what was real and when the dream began.

When she talked to Jack, was that real?

She got out of bed and made her way towards the door. The air around her felt calm; as if nothing had happened.

Elsa made her way down the small hallway that led to the library where stacks of books were scattered across the room. She was a quarter's way done with Bunny's story, and even though she wanted to continue reading, she couldn't. Elsa made her way up the staircase to the familiar floor where she knew the Guardians might be.

When she entered the vast room, Elsa noticed North staring up at the globe. No one else was in sight as Elsa made her way towards North. He didn't look down at her when she stood next to him and watched the globe, too.

This was her chance. "What are the lights on the globe?" she asked, giving a slight glance in his direction.

"Each light is child who believes in us. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." A small smile displayed itself on his lips.

"There are a lot of children who believe," Elsa stated as the globe slowly turned to reveal Europe.

"And you are first older child to believe," North said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My parents believe," she quietly stated as her eyes landed on Norway.

"That is true. To have them believe is rare. Your parents are good people." Elsa let out a light hum in response. "They love you a lot to let you go."

Elsa smiled. "They do." Elsa looked down at her bare hands. "I want to be able to control my powers so I can go home and see them. I want to be able to show my powers confidently in front of Anna without hurting her—" Then it hit her. The memory slowly rolling through her mind as her eyes shot back up at the globe.

"Is something wrong?" North asked, leaning forward to look into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa turned her attention to North. "Can I borrow your snow globe?"

"My snow globe?" North asked, raising an eyebrow. Elsa nodded in response. "Okay…" he trailed off as he reached into his red robe and pulled out the big snow globe and handed it over to her a bit confused.

"If I use this, will I be able to come back?" North shook his head and reached into his robe again and pull out another snow globe. Elsa took the second one before getting ready to throw it to the ground. "I have to meet someone. I need to go back home." Elsa could see it in her mind: the mountains surrounding her. The floor full of rounded rocks that were all different in size with green lichen on top. She threw the snow globe. When she opened her eyes, the snow globe had disappeared and was replaced with the spiraling object. "I'll be back," she said, her back to North, as she ran straight towards the floating spiral.

She felt dizzy for a moment as she kept her eyes closed. When she felt stable, Elsa opened her eyes. Standing in front of her were the trolls. She wasn't in North's workshop anymore. Elsa was with the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Princess Elsa," Pabbie said, a shocked look etched onto his stone face.

Elsa got to her knees in front of Pabbie. "You once said my power will only grow. It has beauty, but danger—that I have to control it. Fear will be my enemy," Pabbie nodded. "I'm still afraid, and I can't control my powers. What should I do?"

"I cannot do anything for you." Elsa opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted as Pabbie continued. "You can only stop yourself from being afraid, and only you can control your powers."

"But I don't have the confidence," she whispered, her eyes slightly stinging.

"You do," he started, his stone hand reaching for her shoulder. "You can stop yourself from being afraid. All you have to do is trust yourself."

Elsa nodded. She got to her feat, snow ball in hand, ready to return to North's shop.

"Your powers create beauty, but it is also dangerous. Your heart is frozen. You are afraid to let anyone in." Elsa threw the snow globe, watching it disappear and become the swirling object. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Elsa entered the spiraling object.

* * *

_Till next time~_

_-Hartwood_


	17. A Future Easter

Days after meeting Pabbie, Elsa did not talk to the Guardians as much as she usually did. She didn't have time to continue reading North's journals—she had did not have time for anything.

She wanted to understand her problem—try and figure out if anyone else had the same problem as her. However, Elsa was beginning to understand that there was no one really like her. No one suffered like she had. Elsa had to learn on her own. She let out a sigh as she closed the sixth book that day and placed it next to her.

"You're finally done reading?" Jack said from across the room. Elsa looked up from her lap and met eyes with Jack as he slung his staff over his shoulder. "You've been reading for days. I was getting bored."

"I thought you were supposed to be in North America," she said as she got to her feet, dusting off the imaginary dirt.

"I was," he stated. "Three days ago."

"Oh." Was all that came from her mouth as she looked away slightly embarrassed. Something cold touched the tip of her nose as Elsa turned to look back at Jack. She touched her wet nose and noticed that it was a snowflake that had touched her.

"Come on, princess," Jack said as he turned around and made his way down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked as she followed in suit.

"We are going to help finish wrapping the toys." That's right. Christmas was coming up in a couple of days and the yetis were working hard in wrapping the presents. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she walked past Jack and quickly made her way towards the workshop. When the yetis came into view, Elsa instantly made her way towards a familiar yeti, Phil, and waited for instructions.

Phil looked down at her and lightly patted her head as he pointed to a free stool. Elsa smiled and made her way towards the chair, taking a seat and began to place the doll into the box before passing it to the yeti next to her for him to wrap. She continued to do so as Jack sat across from her. After a while, Elsa noticed that Jack just sat there.

"I thought you said _we _were going to help wrap the toys," she said as she passed the box to the yeti next to her.

"I was, but Phil gave me a look that said 'no'," Jack plainly stated.

Elsa smiled. "Phil is very smart," she quietly muttered as she continued to place toys in boxes.

"I heard that," Jack stated, and Elsa's smile grew.

"But Easter isn't coming for another four months—how can we be sure he will decide to go there again?" Bunny asked as he and Sandy followed North past Elsa and Jack.

"He came last time. We must check," North replied as he glanced at Jack and motioned with his head to follow.

Elsa watched the Guardians continue to walk ahead, immersed in their conversation. From the corner of her eye Elsa could see Jack stand up and disappear from her peripheral vision. Before she could turn to see where he had disappeared to, a cool hand grab onto hers and began to drag her in the direction of the rest of the Guardians. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she turned to wave to Phil who waved back before continuing his work.

Jack had yet to let go of her hand until they had reached the rest of the Guardians in front of the fireplace where the big globe was clearly seen.

"He shouldn't have a reason though," Tooth said, scratching her cheek with her slim finger. "Jack is a Guardian, and Christmas is coming up. If he wanted to have the children stop believing, he should be trying to ruin our plan to deliver presents, not destroy eggs that won't be hiding until April."

"I agree with Tooth on this one, North," Bunny stated, looking between her and North.

"But it doesn't hurt to check, right?" Jack asked as he took a step forward.

"Jack is right. We should check still." North looked at his comrades. "We go today." He pointed to the direction they came from. "To the sleigh," he stated, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"Oh, no," Bunny stated with a grin. "If I had to suffer your sleigh ride _twice, _then you will have to deal with my tunnels."

Elsa wasn't sure what was happening, but from the somewhat frightened look on North's face, Elsa knew it wasn't going to be all that fun. And before Elsa could ask any questions, Bunny tapped his furry foot and the ground became a huge hole.

Tunnels.

Once again Elsa was seeing nothing but tunnels. However, this tunnel was different. While North's tunnel was ice, Bunny's tunnel was green.

Bunny's once frightened screams were replaced with yelps of joy and North was the one screaming with fear.

Elsa peaked every now and then from behind her hands as she felt herself sway from side to side, but she was never brave enough to see where she was going. One of the yetis had fallen through the hole with her and was in front of her slide through the tunnel.

Light was filling the dim tunnel more as the echoing scream had died out. Elsa finally removed her hands from her face as she watched the yeti in front of her fly up in the air before landing on the dirt ground. Elsa was next to become air-born before gravity took over and was bringing her to the ground. However, before her back felt the hard ground, arms were placed under her legs and back, preventing her from hitting the ground.

Elsa's eyes met Jacks before he set her on her feet and removed a stray hair from her face. She felt her face heat up, but Jack had already turned his attention to around him.

"I don't sense anything," Bunny announced.

"Let's keep checking," North said before continuing down a stone tunnel.

Elsa took in her surrounding and noticed nothing but stone with bits of grass here and there. Everything was made of stone, and as Bunny followed North, two big stone eggs followed behind. An angry face staring back at her as they followed Bunny. The rest of the group quickly followed.

When Elsa reached the end of the tunnel, she was surprised by the beauty she saw. It was as though she was staring at a garden. Flowers practically covered the open area. All types of flowers and colors filled the space down below while at the top of certain cliffs were trees.

"Nothing," Bunny said.

"So he didn't show up here after all. It makes sense." Jack twirled his staff in his hand. "Guess we'll go back."

Bunny nodded. "The exit is on the other side."

When the Guardians had begun to walk down the hill, Elsa couldn't help but catch up to Bunny. "This is where you work?" she asked as they walked down an aisle with lily of the valley flowers were rowed out on both sides of them.

"Yeah," he replied, a small smile on his furry face. "Here the eggs would be sprayed different colors by the flowers before walking down that tunnel." Elsa looked ahead as they entered the same tunnel Bunny was talking about. When they exited the tunnel, butterflies filled the air as Bunny stopped Elsa from continuing any further. "Then," he began as he led her in a different direction, "the eggs would fall into the river next to us and come out in several different colors." Elsa looked down next to Bunny to notice the purple river somewhat following Bunny's movement. Across the purple river were vines. "The eggs would fall through the vines to have different designs on them before continuing on ahead where they would separate and be ready for me to hide them."

"That sounds amazing," Elsa commented as they continued to walk in the direction where the eggs would go.

"When Easter comes around, I'll bring you down here to see the magic." Elsa smiled and gave a quick nod before turning ahead to see the dirt road break up into six different directions. When the Guardians continued to go straight, Elsa quietly followed after.

She supposed this dirt road would lead her back to North's factory.

Elsa couldn't wait to come back during Easter to see Bunny in action. The thought brought a smile to her face.

* * *

_Till next time~_

_-Hartwood_


	18. The Snow Queen

Elsa stood in the grand hall listening to the music of instruments play throughout the empty room. The wooden floor shined, giving off a reflection of the glass ceiling where the moon shined oh so brightly, and the stars matching its glow. The white walls blended well with the wooden floor, and together, the whole room illuminated with a small glow.

Elsa wasn't sure how she had found the room, but she was glad she did.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself back home dancing with her sister and other guests and the grand ball.

_"__Being a princess means that you should learn how to waltz," _her mother would say, and Elsa couldn't help but smile at the memory of learning enough to get through a dance, but never enough to dance once more.

"You always seem to be somewhere I've never been," Jack voiced, causing Elsa to open her eyes.

She turned to face Jack. "Adventures are fun," she replied.

It was silent between the two as the music continue on.

"Care to dance?" she asked, only to have Jack stare at her a bit surprised by her sudden question.

"I don't dance," he stated, only to have Elsa shrug.

"Very well," she said and made her way back to the doors where Jack had come through, but Jack took a hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her attention back to him.

"I don't know how to dance. I might step on your feet."

Elsa smiled. "You can follow my lead." She took a step towards him, placing one of his hands on her hip before placing one of her own on his shoulder, and the other in his. "You just need to take one step creating a box. Forward, and then to the right before stepping backwards and going left. You also should count to three with each step you take." Jack nodded. "Ready? One. Two." And they started.

She watched as Jack kept his gaze at their feet. She laughed. When jack had seemed like he understood the moves, his gaze met hers.

Elsa felt like her world had slowed down as they danced to the tempo of the music. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked down.

The wooden floor had turned to ice with intricate designs all over the ground. When had the floor turn to ice? With each step they took, a different design appeared from under Jack's feet. It was amazing what Jack could do compared to Elsa.

"Princess," Jack said in a soothing voice. Elsa returned her gaze back to him.

It seemed like Jack's blue gems glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second. And with each passing second, Jack was getting closer and closer. Her heart began to race as she watched Jack's eyes lower to her lips. She could feel his breath against her lips, giving off a cool touch. His breath wasn't warm like hers—

A shadow passed over, causing both Elsa and Jack to freeze.

"Stay here," was all he said before disappearing from the room.

The room felt silent to Elsa—even though the music was still playing. She took a step towards the wooden double door, but stopped dead at the eerie feeling emitting from behind her.

"Hello once again, my queen," Pitch said in a raspy voice. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Elsa turned her full attention to Pitch. "I will not join you."

Pitch's demeanor remained the same, unamused. "You believe that the people of Arendelle are not afraid of you? That they don't hate you because you are a monster?" Elsa couldn't find her voice, and that only brought Pitch closer to her. "You are the queen of ice and snow. You should not have to hide yourself. You should not be the one afraid. They should be afraid of you."

Pitch cupped her cheek, and for the first time, Elsa felt cold. "Snow is very beautiful," he began. "However, snow is also cold and empty. You're alone, my queen. Just like the snow, you are alone and cold. No one will truly be by your side or love you the way you hope they will. Everyone is afraid of you and they will call you a monster."

Pitch grinned. "Join me, my queen." He gestured around them with his hands.

All around them were ragged shards of ice mixed with black sand. It looked monstrous, yet beautiful. "Forget everyone. Forget those who you trust. Those who you trust will only betray you in the end. I will stay by your side because I know what it's like to be looked at with a look of fear. I know what it's like to be truly alone in this world, so forget them all.

Erase North, Sandy, the rabbit, and the fairy. Forget the yetis and the elves." His gold eyes bore into hers. "Forget Jack Frost."

Elsa took in his features. His sickly pale gray skin; his slicked back black hair, and his golden eyes. She stared at the familiar face of Pitch Black.

"Forget him, my queen."

Elsa slightly tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

Pitch grinned. "Exactly," he said as he wiped a single tear away from her cheek.

* * *

_I HAVE BEEN STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. I WAS READY TO THROW MY COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW BECAUSE OF THE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IT IS SO DAMN SHORT._

_TILL NEXT TIME DAMN IT~_

_-Hartwood_


	19. Who You Are

Elsa was used to the silence, but sometimes the silence was just too much for her.

Especially this silence.

When the darkness would consume her, and no matter how many times she would use her powers to distract herself, it was never enough. There were plenty of nights where Elsa refused to sleep, but Pitch would do something to put her to sleep. And during those nights it was nothing but nightmares and fear.

She was feeling weaker—as though she was being drained each day.

She let out a sigh and made her way towards the double doors.

Pitch came bursting through the doors with his menacing grin on his pale face. "My snow queen," he began, the second his eyes landed on hers, "shall we go for a lovely walk?" Elsa smiled and gave a single nod. "Great. You've been in here for quite too long."

Pitch went back through the doors he just came though, and Elsa followed in tow. "Where are we going?" she asked as she picked up her speed to match Pitch's.

"We're going to Antarctica."

A Nightmare appeared next to Elsa and walked along with her. She ran her fingers though its sand like mane. "Antarctica?"

Pitch made a left down the dark and gloomy hall. "It's where you can practice in an open area before we take it out on those who have hurt you."

Elsa nodded, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and continued down the now silent hall.

They deserved it.

They deserved all the fear and pain they had put Elsa through.

That is what she had to keep telling herself.

Her mind continued to tell her what they deserved, but her body continued to deny that feeling of revenge.

She couldn't understand herself anymore.

* * *

Practice, practice, and more practice.

Elsa had practiced so much she felt as though she could do it in her sleep.

Together, Pitch and Elsa created black ice that was ragged and frightening. It was everything people should be afraid of.

"If you accept your fear, take it and consume it as your own, you will be giving fear to those who deserve it," Pitch stated, running his pale, slim fingers though the Nightmare's mane. "Shall we give the world a taste of what we can do?"

Elsa nodded as Pitch grinned a menacing grin.

The Nightmare disintegrated into sand, circling around Pitch and Elsa, and spiraled up around them. They were consumed by the black sand before the black sand fell to the ground and revealed a new scenery.

Off into the distance were children playing in the snow. They did not notice Elsa yet, but as she watched the two boys playing happily in the snow, two older boys approached them. Elsa couldn't make out what the boys were saying, but Elsa could tell that the situation was not good.

One older boy with brown hair pushed a little boy with black hair to the ground. As the younger boy's friend went to his aid, the other older boy with blond hair pinned him down, too.

The little boys continued to be picked on while the older boys laughed.

"Let's show them what it's like to be afraid," Pitch whispered into her ear.

Elsa did not move at first, as she watched the scene continue before her.

Pitch took her hand in his thin like one, and he raised it towards the four boys with her palm open to them.

"Show them," he said, and black ice shout out.

_Stop._

Elsa stopped, and cries of the four boys faded into the distance.

_Is this who you are now?_

Elsa closed her hand into a tight fist and the ice shattered into black snow.

It was silent for a while, and the voice in Elsa's head did not return.

Pitch broke the silence. "You were going to kill them." Elsa shot Pitch a quick glance. "I could feel it. You weren't going to scare them; you were going to kill all four of them."

Elsa said nothing.

* * *

_This is A LOT shorter than the previous chapter, and I'm sorry. _

_I'll try and make the chapters longer from here on out._

_Fingers crossed._

_Till next time~_


	20. Memories

Who was she?

What was she becoming?

Elsa had so many questions, but she couldn't answer them because she didn't know the answer herself.

_This is not you. This is _not _who you are. _The voice continued to yell at Elsa as she sat in silence.

Elsa knew it was her own voice yelling at her. However, Elsa felt as though it was someone different yelling at her.

Her own voice sounded foreign to her.

_You almost killed those children. You almost killed those maids in Arendelle—you almost killed Anna once. Who are you?_

"I'm Elsa," she said.

Silence.

_No. You're not Elsa._

"Then who am I?" Elsa clutched onto her dress.

It was silent again.

_I don't know, _the voice paused, _No. I lied. I know who you are. I know _exactly _who you are. You're heartless._

"Stop it," she whispered. "You don't understand."

_What's not to understand? You almost killed those children—you're heartless._

"Shut up! Stop talking—you don't understand! I'm Elsa! That's who I am! They deserve it—"

_Who deserves it?_

"Everyone! They called me a monster. They're afraid of me, so they deserve it," she yelled, eyes shut and hands over her ears.

_And you think that helps you? You think that makes you any better?_

"Stop it! Shut up—shut up—" Elsa felt as though the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe, everything in her body began to hurt as her hands began to grasp nothing but air.

She collapsed to the ground from her chair. The voice in her head began to fade before everything stopped, and everything went black.

* * *

_You're changing._

Elsa said nothing as she closed her hand to capture the ray of light that seeped through the hole in the ceiling.

_Why?_

"I don't know. I don't know why, either," she whispered.

_Do you see it? Do you see yourself changing?_

"No. I don't."

The voice in her head let out a sigh. _If you don't see yourself changing, you won't see him anymore._

Elsa opened her fist. "Him?" she asked, the ray of light being forgotten. "Who is him?" The voice did not reply. "You tell me that I'm heartless, I'm changing, and I don't even see it. Now you won't even tell me who _he _is?" the voice continued to say nothing. Elsa sighed. "I'm going mad."

_How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?_

"No, I just feel…" she trailed off, her mind thinking for the right word that could describe this feeling that hurt, but didn't cause any physical pain, "empty."

The double doors across the room burst open. "My snow queen," Pitch said, his arms stretched out on either side of his body. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared down at Elsa, watching her slowly stand to her feet. His mouth turned into a menacing grin. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, continuing to make his way towards her.

_Don't tell him._

"I'm okay," Elsa replied.

"Well that's good to hear. You do look a little drained though. Would you like to—" Black shards of ice shot up from the ground and was inches away from Pitch. He froze, but never kept his gaze away from Elsa. "Very well. It seems as though you won't be needing any more of the dust to help you anyway. It seems as though you are becoming a bit more—how should I put this—heartless." The black ice inched closer to his face. "You're as cold as ice." Pitch took several steps back before turning around and making his way towards the double doors he came once came through. "It's a lovely day to take a nice stroll. Right, my ice queen?"

Elsa watched as black ice began to fill up the doorway.

_Who are you going to trust now?_

"No one," Elsa replied. "Everyone should be punished. They should all be afraid of me."

_You should look in a mirror. Maybe then you will see how much you're changing. _And with that, the voice disappeared.

Elsa stood in place for a minute before turning to look at the mirror in the corner of the room. She wondered if she was changing, and if she was, how much of her was changing.

Perhaps her once happy smile had disappeared and was replaced with a hard look that displayed no emotion.

Elsa made her way towards the full length mirror on the wall. She stood in front of it and stared up and down at herself.

Nothing.

Nothing changed about her.

Not one thing.

Her black hair that was braided was still hanging over her shoulder. Her black dress still held its ice like features to it. Her golden eyes did seem to slightly change, however. There was a heartless look to them. Elsa looked dead—as though life was suck out of her and she was left to suffer.

**_Elsa smiled. "You can follow my lead." She took a step towards him, placing one of his hands on her hip before placing one of her own on his shoulder, and the other in his. "You just need to take one step creating a box. Forward, and then to the right before stepping backwards and going left. You also should count to three with each step you take." He nodded. "Ready? One. Two." And they started._**

Elsa let the memory sink in. She does not remember that moment. Elsa does not remember doing anything related to that moment.

Why? Why was that memory coming to mind? Was that even a memory?

**_ "_****_Are you wishing I would come to the door?" a male voiced asked from behind Elsa causing her to jump. She turned around to find the white haired man sitting on her windowsill, his staff between his legs. "Not my style, princess," he said nonchalantly._**

Princess. Elsa knew she was a princess, but it felt like that title was more important than it seemed.

**_Miss me, princess?_**

**_I'm known for having fun, princess._**

**_Just look at me—keep your eyes one me, okay?_**

A familiar face was coming to mind. Snow white hair with bright blue eyes that looked like gems.

"Is this the he you were talking about?" Elsa whispered.

_Who is he?_

Elsa thought for a second. "I don't know."

_You know. You know who he is. Just think._

She closed her eyes and focused on the image in her mind that was beginning to fade.

**_It seemed like his blue gems glowed brighter and brighter with each passing second. And with each passing second, he was getting closer and closer. Her heart began to race as she watched his eyes lower to her lips. She could feel his breath against her lips, giving off a cool touch. His breath wasn't warm like hers—_**

**_A shadow passed over, causing both of them to freeze. _**

**_"_****_Stay here," was all he said before disappearing from the room._**

The sound of ice shattering brought Elsa out of her trance. She turned around to see the black ice across the ground floor.

A familiar figure flew into the room. He raised his staff towards the doorway and reclosed it with crystal blue ice. His back was to her as he stared down at the black ice. He looked so familiar that his name was at the tip of her tongue, but Elsa could not bring herself to talk.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, barely audible for Elsa to hear.

_What's his name?_ Elsa was silent. _Come on. You know who he is! Call his name before he leaves!_

A hole from the ground appeared next to him. He glanced down at the ground then back at the black ice. "Jack." He stopped, one foot hanging over the hole, and turned his head towards Elsa.

Everything hit her like a tidal wave. All memories that disappeared came back all at one. The memory of Jack leaving Elsa alone in the grand hall, Pitch suddenly appearing and telling her a different story.

Elsa fell for it all.

She stopped believing in all of them. North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack—she stopped believing in them and forgot them all together.

Her vision had gone blurry. "I'm sorry," she said. "I forgot. I stopped believing in you. I forgot everything about you." She lowered her head. "I almost hurt those children. I wanted to hurt everyone that ever hurt me. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." Elsa looked up at Jack, as he made his way towards her. When he stood in front of her, he took her hands in his. "Your hands create beauty. They create joy and wonder to not only children, but to adults as well. What you can do brings people together. You can never hurt anyone because it's in your nature not to. All you have to do is believe in yourself. Just like I believe in you." Jack looked up at Elsa. He frowned. "You're not believing," he said.

"How can you be so sure I won't hurt anyone?" Her vision was blurry as she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks.

His hands cupped her cheeks as his thumbs wiped her tears away. "You're Elsa. You've kept yourself locked up in your room so you couldn't hurt Anna. You were afraid to take off the necklace so you couldn't hurt any of the Guardians. You like reading on your spare time. You scrunch your nose when you're thinking of ways to master your powers. You like to help Phil out when he needs it. You're too nice to even consider hurting anyone." Jack smiled. "There you are," he said. "Let's get out of here before everyone begins to panic." Jack took her hand in his and began to lead her towards the rabbit hole.

Elsa took one last glance at herself in the mirror and felt relieved. She was herself again. Her blond hair, blue eyes, and ice blue dress was back. There was no black dress, black hair, and golden eyes. She was Elsa again.

Jack jumped down the rabbit hole. Elsa lingered back a bit to see Pitch break down the wall of ice that blocked the doorway. His eyes were dark as he stared at her. "I'll be seeing you again, ice queen."

"I'll be waiting," she answered before jumping down the rabbit hole.

* * *

_It's been a while. Here is a longer chapter, so I hope that can keep you occupied while I work on the next chapter. _

_Till next time~_


	21. Trust

Elsa sat on the windowsill as she watched the Guardians talk amongst themselves. The two yetis that were always by North's side were standing a distance from the group as they talked.

She hadn't heard from the voice in her head for a while. She sometimes wondered if the voice was only there because she had forgotten everything that had happened recently.

She missed the voice. The way the voice would not go easy on her. The voice in her head would show her the truth.

She felt cool hands cup her cheeks, lightly forcing her to look up. Her eyes met a pair of familiar light blue gems. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Elsa thought for a second. She wondered if she felt okay. "I think so," she whispered.

His thumbs brushed along her skin, causing her to ever so lightly shiver. "You look exhausted," he mumbled.

"Do I?" she asked, trying to keep her cool composure, but she could feel herself failing to do so.

His cool hands left her cheeks and took her hands in his. "Let's get you to bed." Jack helped Elsa to her feet.

She looked around the now empty room. "Where is everyone else?" she asked, feeling Jack tug on one of her hands.

"They left quite a while ago."

Elsa was confused as she followed him down the hallway full of books. "How long was I spacing out?"

Jack chuckled. "A while."

They made their way down the flight of stairs that led the two towards Elsa's temporary room. They passed the big room that held all of North's journals. Down the familiar cream colored hallway, and they finally reached her room. He opened the door and held it open for her to enter. Once she entered the room, he closed the door behind her. She instantly made her way towards the bed and climbed in.

She felt exhaustion finally kick in as she was slowly beginning to fall into a deep sleep. However, she felt Jack's hands go under her legs and back, lifting her off the bed. Being mid-air was short lived when he placed her back on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. Shortly after, Elsa felt a dip in the bed beside her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jack lying beside her.

He stared up at the ceiling, one arm under his head while the other was at his side. "Last time I left you alone, you disappeared."

She said nothing and closed her eyes. It was quiet between the two, and Elsa was feeling sleep slowly consumer her. "Thank you," she whispered. "For finding me."

She felt a cool touch to her cheek.

* * *

Elsa stared blankly at the wall that was lit up by the light of the moon coming through the window. The memory continuing to repeat itself that had just happened several days ago.

_How are you feeling? _the voice asked, breaking the silence that had once filled the room.

"You're back," Elsa said quietly.

_I'll never leave, but I'll only come back when you're feeling empty_.

Elsa closed her eyes. "How did you know I was feeling empty?"

_You're turning back to your other self._

Elsa was quiet for a second. "My other self?"

_Pitch created something in you. Something that makes you want to hurt everyone._

Elsa sat up on the bed. "What did he create?" she asked, her tone lifeless.

_He created a different you. An alternative you who is cold, full of hatred, and…" _the voice trailed off.

"And?" There was silence that followed after. It felt as if the voice wasn't going to come back. As if the voice disappeared.

_I only appear when you're about to change._

Elsa looked down at her dress. "When I change? How do you know I'll change?" She ran her hands over her ice like dress.

_When your emotions begin to get out of hand. When you're starting to feel sad, I'll appear in your head. I'll try to stop you from crossing over._

"Stop me? What happens if I cross over?"

_I'll disappear, and I won't be able to stop you from wanting to hurt everyone._

"What do you mean? Will I not be conscious when I cross over?"

_You're a Fearling. You'll disappear, too, and I don't know who can stop it._

Elsa's body shook. She was trying to keep her breathing even, but she was having trouble. "So you're here now because…" She waited for the voice to finish what she couldn't bring herself to say.

_Because you almost hurt Tooth when you were trying to control your emotions._

Elsa's vision became a blur. She gathered a handful of her dress into her hands. "I'm an idiot. I trusted all of them, and they betray me by letting me go with him. They deserve all the pain I went through," she spat out, trembling even more.

_Elsa—_

Elsa interrupted the voice. "Why me? Why am I always the miserable one?" Elsa stood up.

_Don't do this, Elsa. _

A cool touch spread across her cheek, and it forced her to look up. Her eyes met Jack's. he placed his other hand on her left cheek. "Hey," he began, his thumbs brushing over her skin, "don't leave me. Stay here, with me, okay?"

She felt confused. She wondered what Jack had meant by that, but she had a feeling of what he was talking about.

"You knew about this?"

Jack shook his head. "I was just told an hour ago." He brushed strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Who told you? Who knew about this?" She clenched her fists tighter. Someone knew this was going to happen to her, yet they did nothing to stop it? That person didn't save her?

"No one could prevent it." One hand left her cheek and made its way down to her own hand. "Everyone's fate cannot be altered. Even if I knew what was going to happen to you, I couldn't stop you."

Elsa's fists unclenched. "I did this. I let myself go with him. I let all of this happen," she whispered.

He brought her hand to his lips. "It was inevitable," he murmured behind her hand. "You're not a monster, Elsa, so don't think that. You're you. If you can't believe yourself, then believe me when I say that no matter what happens, I'll protect you. I'll make you see what I see, Princess." He kissed the back of her hand. "No one is going to take you away this time." He kissed the inside of her wrist. "I'm not going to lose you to Pitch, or to yourself." His hand that was on her cheek moved down to her neck while the other let go of her wrist and went to the back of her neck. He brushed his lips against hers. "You're not allowed to leave my sight. Alright, Princess?" Elsa nodded once. "Good." His lips were fully against her own.

* * *

_Till next time~_


End file.
